Lover's Quarrel
by FictionChic
Summary: Rewrite of my second story 'Lover's Chaos.' Rin has developed miko powers and after a fight with Inuyasha..Kagome leaves the group to train her. Will love bloom between her and Sesshomaru?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome climbed out of the old Bone Eaters Well with her heavy yellow backpack that was almost overflowing with treats for her friends.

"It's so great to be back!" she breathed, stretching her arms over her head.

"_KAGOME!"_

The young miko laughed when the small fox kitsune jumped into her arms and nuzzled against her neck, "Hello Shippo."

"You're back! We missed you," Shippo leaned in towards his mother figure, his eyes narrowed, "Inuyasha's been pouting for days. He's like a lost pup-

The young kitsune cried out when a fist came in contact with the top of his head.

"I'm like a what?" Inuyasha growled, his amber eyes glinted dangerously.

"Sit boy," Kagome shook her head slowly and began to walk away while Shippo laughed at the Inuayasha-sized crater.

Pushing back the bamboo mat that served as the huts door, Kagome greeted her friends happily and passed out the treats she had brought. She reached deeper into her backpack and passed a white, plastic box to Kaede, "I brought you some more medicine, creams, and bandages from my time. They should really come in handy."

The older priestess took the box with a grateful smile, "Thank ye child."

Kagome returned the smile and took a seat in the corner of the small hut, "You're welcome. Have I missed anything while I've been gone?"

"Rin stopped by," Sango began seriously, "The young girl that travels with Sesshomaru."

Kagome's dark eyebrows furrowed. Over the time that she's been in the Feudal Era, she had gotten to know the young girl well and cared for her deeply. Kagome had even begun to bring extra treats and sometimes kimonos to give to the girl just in case they crossed paths. In fact, the whole group had eventually learned to be on _slightly_ better terms with Sesshomaru. She had even fixed his arm, "Rin? Is she alright?"

"Well, as you already know, Sesshomaru has been bringing her by quite often in order to get her to practice living with humans," Miroku started, "but Sesshomaru seems to think Rin is beginning to develop miko powers. She almost purified Jaken. He came here seeking someone to help Rin control her powers before she seriously hurt herself..or someone."

Sango glared at him when Miroku chuckled, "It's not funny Miroku! Jaken could seriously be hurt."

Sango's eyes widened slightly when even Kagome laughed. The dark-haired girl waved off Sango's comment, "I'm sure Jaken's fine. He's probably used to it by now. Haven't you seen the way Sesshomaru treats him?"

Sango blinked a few times before bursting out into a fit of giggles and soon the whole hut was filled with laughter at the thought of Rin purifying the abused imp.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha growled, storming into the hut and plopping down into the corner.

Kagome giggled a little more before clearing her throat, "Hey Inuyasha..Sango was telling me that Ri-

"No way!" Inuyasha interrupted, brushing dirt off of his fire-rat robe.

Kagome's eyes widened and then narrowed into slits, "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to match hers. He smirked, "Oh yeah? You were going to ask me if you could go to Sesshomaru's castle and become Rin's teacher. The answer in no. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go with Sesshomaru on your own!"

"But why not?" Kagome exclaimed, "It's not like we have anything better to do! Naraku is _dead_, Inuyasha..everything is okay now. Besides, you and Sesshomaru are on better terms now. You guys can actually be in the same room without trying to kill each other every three seconds."

"You should let her go Inuyasha," Sango sighed, coming to the aid of her little sister, "Stop being so overprotective."

"Yes," Miroku nodded, placing his hand atop his fiances, "Lady Kagome is strong enough to handle herself now. She proved that in the battle with Naraku. Besides, Rin enjoys having her around."

"And I'm sure Sesshomaru would let us com visit!" Shippo chimed, seeing Inuyasha waver.

"Mew." Kirara agreed.

"What about the rest of the jewel shards?" Inuyasha clenched his fist in anger, "We may have Naraku's part now, but we still have a lot to collect. We need you here Kagome!"

Miroku shook his head slowly before taking his staff and bonking Inuyasha on the head with it, "You idiot! When will you ever learn?"

"Why yo-" Inuyasha stopped his impending assault on Miroku when he saw everyone's head turned away from him, "What?!"

He quickly turned towards Kagome when she stood and gathered her things. Her dark bangs kept her sad eyes from view, "K-Kagome? What? What did I do?!"

"That's all you need me for," Kagome clutched her bow tightly, "Just for the shards?"

Inuyasha extended a clawed hand out to her, "T-that's not what I meant! I ju-

"I know what you meant," Kagome glared at him, "I'm going Inuyasha! Rin needs me. Kikiyo is still alive ya' know! Get her to find the shards."

"Ye surely are a halfwit Inuyasha," Kaede said when Kagome stormed out of the hut.

"_SIT BOY!"_

Everyone winced at the sound of Inuyasha slamming into the ground. Sango's eyes widened and she turned towards her little kitten, "Kirara. Go with Kagome please. It'll take her awhile to get there and it won't take so long if she has you."

The tiny demon purred and rubbed against Sango's thigh before scampering off to find the angry archer.

* * *

"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome fumed, lying her head down on Kirara's neck. She yawned, "We almost there Kirara?"

Kirara growled in reply and Kagome took that as a yes. She yawned once more and closed her eyes, "Wake me...up wh-when we..."

She trailed off, her breathing evening out as she slept soundly. Kirara yawned herself. Maybe she would stay for a couple days and then go back to Sango.

* * *

"_Wake up Lady Kagome, wake up, wake up! Lady Kagomeeeee."_

Kagome groaned a little, her eyes fluttering open slowly. She turned her head and saw a blur of bright orange and cream.

A laugh echoed in the large room, "Lady Kagome! You're awake!"

Bringing up a hand to rub her eyes and clear her vision, Kagome sat up in what she finally saw to be a large bed. The expensive silk comforter fell away from her body, "Rin?"

"Yes," Rin threw her arms around Kagome's neck and squeezed tightly, "I am so glad that you are here! Have you heard the news? I am a miko..just like you! Isn't that exciting?"

Kagome smiled, "It's very exciting. I can't wait to get started on your training."

Her brown eyes took time surveying the room that she was in. It was simple yet elegant. She herself was lying on a large canopy bed that was dressed in dark blue silk bedding, there was a wooden wardrobe pressed up against one of the walls, a small beside table, and two twin doors that led to what looked like to be a balcony, "Rin? Am I in-

"Lord Sesshomaru's castle?" Rin's smile never left her face, "Uh-huh! You arrived late last night and Lord Sesshomaru carried you in here."

"He did?" Kagome mumbled, her eyes wide.

"Yup," the young child hopped onto the bed next to Kagome and began swinging her legs back and forth, "Lord Sesshomaru isn't here right now. He and Master Jaken went to patrol the lands. You should bathe before they get back. This castle is built around a hotspring and there are some kimonos in the closet."

"Alright," Kagome nodded, her mind short-circuiting as Rin hopped off the bed and ran towards the doors, "Where are you going?"

Rin turned, her hand on the doorknob, "I'm gonna go find Tsuru. She's my favorite servant here. She's a tiger demon and I'm sure she'll show you where the bathhouse is."

When the door closed, Kagome stood from the bed and stretched, "I guess Kirara went home already," she mumbled, going to the wardrobe and opening the doors.

Her eyes widened and all the beautiful kimonos and after what seemed like hours, she decided on a navy blue one with coy fish. Picking up the kimono carefully, she took her yellow backpack and went to the door to open it.

"Ahhh!" Kagome and a tiger demon both screamed at facing each other. The demon was the first to laugh, "My apologies Lady Kagome. I did not mean to frighten you. My name is Tsuru."

Kagome bowed respectfully, "It's nice to meet you."

Tsuru returned the gesture, kindness shining in her bright green eyes, "Are you ready for the tour?"

Kagome nodded and swallowed thickly, "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

"I've never seen this room before. What's in here?" Kagome peered at the door curiously.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Rin warned, just as Kagome twisted the knob, "That's Lord Sesshomaru's study. He has meetings and big important things in there. Jaken went in there once and came out with the biggest bump on his head. It was funny!"

Kagome smiled, although she wasn't really paying attention. She wanted to see what was in the study.

_'Curiosity killed the cat Kagome,'_ she warned herself, shaking off the feeling.

"I'm going to go play with Jaken," Rin decided happily, "Do you want to come Kagome?"

"I'm kind of tired," Kagome patted the girl's head affectionately, "But I'll catch up later okay?"

"Kay!" Rin giggled and skipped down the hallway, leaving the older girl by herself.

Kagome bit her lip and placed her hand back on the doorknob. Twisting it, she tried to push the door open as quietly as possible, wincing when it creaked.

Before she could even step into the room or peer around the corner, she found herself pinned against the wall, a clawed hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Peering up into dark red eyes, she swallowed thickly, "S-Sess-

"Miko!" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashed dangerously, "How dare you enter this Sesshomaru's study!"

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome choked out, ignoring the black spots that dotted her vision.

"I could kill you," Sesshomaru growled, each word dripping with malice.

"But you won't," Kagome challenged, glaring at the demon lord, "You won't kill me because you know how much Rin cares for me. You need me. W-who else are you going to get to train Rin with her powers?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed back to gold and he removed his hand, turning swiftly to face away from her, "You are lucky."

Kagome held her throat with one hand and coughed. She glared at the back of Sesshomaru's head. Her eyes widened suddenly, her hand falling to her heart, "I-I...Se-Sesshomaru I can't...I- breathe."

"Foolish mortal," Kagome heard Sesshomaru mutter, her world turning black.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?" Rin asked for the hundredth time, peering up at the bed Kagome was on.

"No," Sesshomaru answered coldly, replacing the wet rag on Kagome's heated forehead.

"Stupid girl," Jaken screeched, "Leave her my lord. Leave her to die!"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru told the imp as Kagome began to stir, "Or I'll kill you. Leave us. I wish to speak to the miko alone."

"Yes my lord," Rin and Jaken chimed, bowing respectfully before taking their leave.

Kagome turned her head slowly, the wet rag falling onto the floor. She tried to sit up, but gave up when a wave of nausea hit her.

"You are ill," Sesshomaru told her, "Stay in bed and rest. When you are better, we will leave the castle in search for the rest of the jewel shards."

Kagome's eyes widened and she sat up to look Sesshomaru in the eyes despite her body protesting, "What? Why do you care about the shards all of the sudden?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I do not. I do care if other demons have possessed them and wreak havoc on my lands. We do not need another Naraku on our hands correct, miko?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded. She pulled out the jewel from inside her shirt, "I still have my shards. Inuyasha didn't take them. Why can't we leave now?"

Sesshomaru turned to leave, "As I have said before: you are ill and will stay in bed until you recover? Do you understand?"

Kagome smiled as she lie back down. He was worried about her, "Mmhm. I understand. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn. I will have one of the servants bring you something to eat." the cold demon left the room, closing the door behind him.

_'I feel terrible,'_ Kagome thought sadly shutting her eyes, _'Maybe I should go home for awhile and rest there.'_

"Lady Kagome?" a knock at her door roused Kagome from her sleep. The door opened, revealing Tsuru. Kagome had to admit - out of all the servants that she had met in the time she had been at the castle - Tsuru was her favorite, "I hope I am not troubling you, but Lord Sesshomaru requested that I bring you food and some medicine. You are ill I hear?"

"Yes," Kagome sat up and took the tray from the tiger demon, "Thank you, Tsuru."

"You're welcome," Tsuru bit her lip and hesitantly took a seat on the large bed, "Lady Kagome..may I ask you something?"

Setting down the chopsticks that she was going to put in her mouth, Kagome gave Tsuru her full attention, "What is it? Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Tsuru gave a small smile, "I was just curious about something...are you and Lord Sesshomaru close?"

"Hmm?" Kagome's eyes widened before she relaxed, nodding happily, "I guess you could say that. Well, when we first met he hated me and my friends and oh, he actually tried to kill us on more than one occasion, but we teamed up to fight with Naraku and actually if it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead. He saved my life...ironic huh? Anyway, after Naraku was dead he stayed around for awhile and because I was always with Rin we talked sometimes. I think he tolerates me, but I guess he might like me if he's letting me stay here right? Or maybe that's just for Rin? I'm sorry Tsuru...what was your question?"

"Uhhhh," Tsuru blinked a few times and giggled at Kagome nervously, "It was nothing important. I must be going now. I hope you feel better soon."

Kagome tilted her head to the side curiously, "Alright then. Thanks again."

* * *

"I win again!" Rin cried happily, her hand touching the large cherry blossom tree in the back gardens.

"Stupid human girl!" Jaken screeched, struggling to keep up.

Kagome huffed before placing her foot on Jaken's head and kicking him over, "Don't talk to Rin like that."

Turning back to the young girl, Kagome smiled, "You've beat me every time. You're not using your powers to cheat are you?"

Rin laughed, throwing her arms around Kagome's legs, "Of course not Lady Kagome. You taught me well. I'd never do such a thing."

Without thinking, Kagome reached down and picked up Rin, hugging her tightly, "I love you Rin."

Rin laughed and hugged Kagome back, "I love you too Lady Kagome! Does this mean you're going to stay with us?"

"Of course not!" Jaken piped up, "Lord Sesshomaru would never let a stu-

"Jaken."

Everyone turned to see Lord Sesshomaru walking towards them.

Jaken screamed and then fell over. Quickly scrambling to his knees, the servant bowed respectfully, "Y-yes my lord?"

"Leave. You as well Rin. I must speak to the miko privately."

"Again?" Rin asked innocently as Kagome set her down, "Okay. Come on Master Jaken..I'll race you back inside."

"Ahhh, wait for me!" Jaken quickly left to catch up when Rin took off laughing.

Kagome chuckled behind her hand and looked up at Lord Sesshomaru, "What did you want to talk about?"

"How has Rin been doing with her training?" Sesshomaru asked, staring up at the cherry blossom tree.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Well, let's just say we still have a lot of work to do, but she is doing well."

"Hn," Sesshomaru moved his gaze to Kagome's face. He looked at her, studied her, "You are still ill."

Kagome bit her lip. She prayed that Sesshomaru couldn't hear her heart almost beating out of her chest, _'Why is this happening to me?'_

"You have been here for awhile now," the stoic demon started, "I am sure you wish to return to my half-breed brother and your friends."

The miko frowned a bit. Had it really been that long?

"No," Kagome started before she could stop herself. She went to go sit beneath the tree, "Of course I miss them, but I like being here with Rin. Why are you brining up my friends? Do you want me to go back?"

"I do not care what you do," he answered, glaring at her, "I was simply curious."

Kagome bit her lip nervously and took a deep breath before voicing her question, "My friends are looking for the shards as well. Maybe we could all look for them together?"

Her heartbeat sped up and she blushed when Sesshomaru simply stared at her, "I-I mean I know you and Inuyasha don't get along, but your relationship has gotten better do-

"Be quiet," the raven haired girl clamped her mouth shut, "I will think about it. Your babbling is giving me a headache."

Sadness filling her brown eyes, Kagome stared down at her shoes, "I-I'm sorry."

A weird feeling swelled in Sesshomaru's chest at seeing Kagome's downcast eyes, but he ignored it and turned away from her, "Do not apologize, miko. Rest. The sooner you are recovered, the sooner we may leave."

"We can go now if you want," Kagome called, before he could leave, "I'm fine. I'm feeling better."

"Must I repeat everything, miko?" he asked, still not turning around, "When you are fully recovered, we will leave. With you traveling in the state you are currently in..you will do nothing but slow me down and get in my way."

Kagome glared at the back of his head. He didn't need to be so rude. Childishly, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I suggest you stick your tongue back into your mouth..unless you wish to have it lying on the ground," Sesshomaru threatened, finally turning his head to look at her.

Blushing again, she did as she was told and opted instead, to gaze up at the large cherry blossom tree, "It's beautiful."

_'As are you,'_ Sesshomaru's eyes widened, as his beast spoke.

Hearing low growls, Kagome turned her head curiously. Worry clouded her eyes. Hesitantly, she made her way over to the trembling demon lord and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. She jumped and yanked her hand away when Sesshomaru snarled at her. His eyes were dark red, and his marking stood out more clearly. He growled at her.

Regaining her composure, the fear left her eyes and she took a deep breath, "Sesshomaru, it's me. Calm down."

Slowly, she placed her hand back onto his shoulder and using her other one, cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her, "Sesshomaru."

Heart quickening and face heating up, she traced the purple lines on his cheek. After a few seconds, the growling stopped and Sesshomaru's eyes closed. She only stopped her ministrations when Sesshomaru gripped her wrist firmly, "Miko."

"S-sorry!" Kagome stuttered, holding her hand against her chest when Sesshomaru released her.

"Stay out here as long as you wish," Sesshomaru began to make his way out of the gardens, "I am retreating to my study. Do not disturb me, miko."

"Okay," the confused girl whispered, shaking slightly.

Once he was gone, she fell to her knees and placed a hand to her heart, "It's beating so fast."


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched the miko train Rin. He couldn't understand what was different about her...what made her special. He was fascinated by her. Her kindness, strength, passion, her beauty, her care, her grace, her independence, and her determination.

After the final battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru had stuck around for awhile and had started to leave Rin with the old priestess in order for her to get used to being around humans. While he was there, the miko would often try and strike up conversations with him - she even brought him gifts sometimes and new kimonos for Rin.

He had often observed the miko help the weak and useless villagers who could barely fend for himself. He could see the care and worry in her eyes. She was the village priestess. Everybody loved her. Yet, she left it all behind to come with him and train Rin. She no longer wore the strange clothes and the strange shoes that she had claimed were from "her time." She wore the beautiful, silk, handmade kimonos and straw shoes, her black hair falling freely.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!"

He was immediately snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard a voice call his name. It was the miko. She was laughing and waving at him, light dancing within her sparkling brown eyes.

Straight faced, he made his way inside, growling as his inner beast whimpered. Was he falling into the same path his father had?

* * *

"I really should be getting back to my duties," Tsuru eyed the door nervously like she expected Sesshomaru to burst through any minute, "Lord Sesshmaru-

"Will get over it," Kagome chuckled, sitting down on her bed, "I'll deal with him myself."

Tsuru sat down on the bed next to Kagome, seriousness swimming in her dark eyes, "Does he love you?"

Kagome's eyes widened and the smile fell from her face, "W-what?"

"Does he love you?" Tsuru repeated, a little more forcefully, but a small smile was on her lips, "and do you love him?"

A light blush dusted Kagome's pale cheeks, "Why would you ask such a silly question?"

Tsuru sighed ad looked up at the ceiling, "Because I see the way he looks at you and the faraway look you get in your eyes when he patrols his lands or leaves for a few days to take care of other matters."

Kagome's heart began to beat faster. Over the months that she had been with Sesshomaru, she had constantly questioned her feelings for the great demon lord. Deep down, she knew that her feelings for Sesshomaru ran deeper than her feelings that she had for Inuyasha. Did she love Sesshomaru?

Staring at the pattern on her kimono, the priestess sighed, "I don't know, Tsuru. I don't know."

Tsuru stood and placed a clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder, her black and orange tail swishing slowly behind her, "I think you know. I think you know the answer to both of my questions."

* * *

"Come look Lord Sesshomaru, come look," Rin cried, dragging the demon lord by his hand out to the gardens, "Hurry, hurry!"

"How dare you drag Lord Sesshomaru like that," Jaken screeched angrily, waving his staff around, "Release him at once!"

Both ignoring the annoying imp, Lord Sesshomaru let Rin drag him over to the cherry blossom tree. Bringing her voice to a whisper, Rin released her grip on Sesshomaru and pointed to Kagome who was sleeping peacefully under the tree. Cherry blossoms were falling around her and some landed in her sleek raven hair, "She fell asleep, Lord Sesshomaru. What do I do?"

Kneeling down, Sesshomaru reached out a clawed hand and ran his fingers through Kagome's hair, causing the blossoms that had gotten caught to fall to the ground. He was trembling slightly, his beast begging to come out.

"What are you doing, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned, "Leave her there. She's simply sleeping."

"Shhhh, Master Jaken," Rin hissed. She grabbed onto Jaken's staff and began to pull him away, despite his screaming protests, "Come on. Let's leave them alone."

Sesshomaru gently picked the last of the petals out of Kagome's hair and tucked a few last strands back. His golden eyes roamed over her face, taking in her beauty and features. After a few minutes he stood and began to walk away.

"Sesshomaru."

He turned his head at the sound of his name. The priestess was rousing from her sleep, her arms stretched above her head and a lazy smile on her face, "Miko."

"Come sit with me," she patted the spot next to her, "It's a beautiful day out don't you think?"

"Hn," he narrowed his eyes. Nobody told him what to do. Nonetheless, he went to sit next to her. His body tensed when she spoke, "I like it here."

He moved his golden eyes to focus on her face again. She was looking up at the bright. Light and happiness shone in her eyes, although he could sense nervousness from her.

Taking his silence as a sign to continue, Kagome took a deep breath, "I mean, I miss my friends and my family of course, but I like it here. I love spending time with Rin and even Jaken at times. Training Rin has made me stronger and she's made so much progress. The servants here are so kind. I mean, I'm sure there are a few of them who dislike me because I'm a priestess, but maybe they'll warm up to me. Your castle is beautiful and being here makes me so happy - and...I-I love being here...with you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly,then narrowed into slits, "Hn."

Kagome laughed and turned her head, trying to peer into his eyes, "Would you tell me if you liked having me here? I know you don't show your emotions very much, but I can see it in your eyes. I enjoy being here with you and I hope you like being here with me too. Do you? Please tell me."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, "I do."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and leaned her head against the back of the tree. Her eyes fluttered closed. Maybe he felt the same way about her, "I'm so glad."

"Kagome, Kagome!" Rin came running over, interrupting the beautiful silence. Panic was written across her innocent face.

Immediately, Kagome stood, "What's the matter Rin?"

"Jaken fell into one of the bushes with thorns and-

The priestess held up a hand, silencing the girl. She sighed and shook her head, chuckling, "Don't worry Rin. I'll go help him out."

Clasping her hands together happily, Rin bowed, "Thank you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome simply patted her head affectionately and sauntered off to find the poor abused servant.

* * *

"Sit still," Kagome demanded, trying to untangle the small creature from the vines, "How did you get so tangled in the vines anyway?"

"It's none of your concern, you stupid human!" Jaken screeched, "Leave me be. I can get myself out with my staff."

"No," shaking her head, she tried to her best to avoid the thorns, "That's too dangerous. It's better if-

"Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken cried, calling upon his staff's power to burn the vines away.

Kagome let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt the fire lick and burn away her skin. She quickly pulled her hands away, letting out shuddering sobs. She rocked back and forth, as though the motion would help, "You burned me! I was just trying to help!"

Jaken screamed himself, quickly untangling himself from the now charred thorns and vines. He placed his staff aside and bowed at Kagome's knees, "I-I'm so sorry! Please don't tell L-

"Jaken."

Jaken peered up from his place on the ground and sweat began to bead on his forehead when he started into his master's dark red eyes, "L-Lord Sesshomaru."

"I should kill you," Sesshomaru growled, barring his fangs.

Whimpering, Rin hid behind Kagome, burrowing her face in her kimono.

"Sesshomaru," the priestess gasped out. The demon whipped his head toward her and Kagome held his gaze, waiting for the red in his eyes to disappear. Although she was still in pain, she forced a small but reassuring smile, "I'm fine. It was an accident."

"Kagome," he said softly, anger receding when he stared into her sparkling brown eyes.

It was the first time she'd ever heard him say her name.

"Please, please don't kill me milord," Jaken sobbed, bowing at Sesshomaru's feet, "Please! Spare my life."

"Get out my sight," Sesshomaru demanded, closing his eyes.

Scrambling to his feet, Jaken cried tears of joy, "Thank you, milord! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

When Jaken had left, Rin hesitantly came out of her hiding place, "Lady Kagome," she whimpered, "Your hands. Can you heal them?"

Kagome nodded and winced as she tried to flex her hands. She bit her lip uncertainly, "I think so. Sesshomaru, is there a waterfall around here?"

"Yes," Rin cried happily, answering for the demon lord, "There's one north of here. It's very close."

"Rin, go find Tsuru and stay with her," Sesshomaru told her, "We will be back soom"

The small girl nodded obediently, "Yes milord!"

* * *

Taking a shaky breath, Kagome dipped her hands into the water and closed her eyes. She evened her breathing and her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as her hands began to glow a soft pink.

After a few moments, Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she removed her hands...they were completely healed. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, gasping when a wave of dizziness hit her full force.

Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant, helping her balance.

"It worked," Kagome breathed, excitement filling her eyes but also intense exhaustion.

"You used too much of your power," Sesshomaru told her softly, hearing her labored breathing, "You overexerted yourself."

Nodding, Kagome hesitantly pushed away from him, a curtain of ebony hair covering her face. She tensed when Sesshomaru pushed it back, revealing her soft eyes, "Thank you."

Her heart fluttered when she saw his lips turn up in a small smile, "S-Sesshomaru I-

She cut herself off to let out another breath. Over the time that she had spend with Sesshomaru, she had learned to pick up on things. Such as his voice. It no longer sounded cold or monotone to her ears..she picked up emotions that she never thought the Lord of the Western Lands could have.

"Thank you for worrying about me," she finally said, not meeting his eyes, "Thank you for everything."

She felt her heart skip when Sesshomaru took her hand. She finally raised her head to look into his golden eyes which held an emotion that looked like love if you looked close enough. She finally let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding...was it possible for someone she loved to love her back?

Feeling something cold hit her right wrist, Kagome looked down to see a silver chain bracelet. Dangling from it, was a single, blue, beautiful crescent moon. Much like the one adorning Sesshomaru's forehead.

"What is this?" Kagome breathed, hypnotized by the beauty of the charm.

"A mating gift, should you choose to accept," she heard Sesshomaru say. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered.

And before she could breathe, Sesshomaru had pressed his lips to hers in.

Deepening the kiss, Sesshomaru pulled her closer, his hands resting on her waist.

At that moment he knew...Sesshomaru knew that the miko was the only one for him. He loved her - he knew that now. She would be the Lady of the Western Lands.


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing contently, Kagome reached up to finger the still fresh mating mark at her neck. She was so happy. Last night, she and Sesshomaru had become mates and today they were finally going back to the village and hopefully convince Inuyasha to let them join in help searching for the rest of the jewel shards.

Inuyasha. How would he react when he found out that she was mated to Sesshomaru of all people? To his brother!? It's not like Kagome had planned for all of this to happen. She had been gone for months and her friends hadn't even bothered to come visit.

Eyes widening, she began to chew on her bottom lip. What if something had happened to them? What if something worse than Naraku was out there with all of the remaining jewel shards? What if-

She stopped her internal rambling when she felt arms wrap around her middle and lips press to the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "Sesshomaru."

"I sense your distress," he told her simply.

Kagome smiled. It wasn't a dream. She was really mated to Sesshomaru, "Nothing is wrong."

Glaring at her, Sesshomaru spun her around and gazed into her eyes, "Do not lie to me, wench. Tell me what is troubling you."

"Alright," she sighed, finally relenting, "I'm just worried about how my friends will react to all of this. Especially Inuyasha. He's going to be furious."

Before he could respond, Rin burst into the room, wide brown eyes glowing with excitement, "Come on, Lord Sesshomaru. It's time to go to the village!"

* * *

"There it is!" Rin shouted happily, pointing at the small village from her place on Ah-Un, "Do you see it, Lady Kagome?"

"I see it," Kagome whispered nervously, holding onto Sesshomaru tightly, as they flew on his white mokomoko.

Landing gracefully on the ground, they began to make their way to the village and by the time they arrived, the entire Inutachi was outside and waiting.

"We saw Ah-Un and knew you would be here soon," Miroku explained, hugging Kagome tightly, "We missed you. Welcome back, Lady Kagome."

"Kagome!" Sango cried, tears in her eyes, "Is that really you?"

"Yes," Kagome laughed, enveloping her friend in a tight hug, "Sango. I missed you guys so so much!"

Shippo was the next to hug her, "You've been gone for so long. Where have you been?"

Kagome frowned and they all took a seat on the grass, bathing in the warm sun, "I should be asking you guys that. I've been with Sesshomaru this whole time. I thought you guys would come and visit."

Sango, seeing Kagome's sad eyes, piped up, "We tried to come see you, but now that Naraku is gone, other demons have been ruthless trying to find the other jewel shards. We were busy helping other villages fend off the attacks."

"That's actually why we're here," Kagome started slowly, "Sesshomaru and I were wondering if we could join you in seeking out the other shards. Demons have been wreaking havoc on his lands. I think it's time we end this and complete the jewel once and for all."

"Aye," Kaede agreed, stepping out of the hut, "I agree, child. Ye must leave as soon as ye can. Rin, ye may stay here with me and help me tend to villages around here."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru finally spoke, gaining everyone's attention, "You and Ah-Un will return to the castle later tonight."

"Yes milord," Jaken chimed.

"Of course you can travel with us," Miroku told her, "You don't even need to ask and I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind. He's missed you as well."

"Speaking of Inuyasha..where is he?" Kagome asked, looking around curiously, "I thought for sure he would be here when we arrived."

"He went to go hunt for food," Sango informed as she polished her large weapon, "Tonight's his human night. We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah," Kagome mumbled, staring up at the faint silhouette of the moon.

"Your neck," Shippo cried, pointing to the mating mark, "Kagome's been bit!"

Gasping, Kagome clasped her hand over the mark, her face flushed a deep red, "Sh-Shippo!"

"And you smell different," Shippo wrinkled his nose.

"Well, well, well," Miroku chimed, a glint in his eye, "What do we have here?"

Eyes as wide as saucers, Sango stuttered out her question, "K-Kagome? Are you-

"That's a mating mark," Kaede observed, "From a dog demon. If not mated to Inuyasha, then to whom claimed you as theirs?"

Laughing nervously, the priestess held up her wrist, the crescent moon charm shining in the sunlight, "Surprise?"

The group feel silent as they stared at the bracelet, awestruck.

"What. The. Hell?"

Climbing to her sandaled feet, Kagome turned and gave a small smile. No. She wouldn't be scared, "Hello, Inuyasha. Long time no see."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. All he could do was eye the mating mark on her neck and the bracelet on her right wrist with disgust, "What the hell is going on?"

Jaken laughed, "Stupid half breed, were you not just listening? Lord Sesshomaru marked the priest-

Jaken was interrupted, when Inuyasha punched him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"You shut the hell up," Inuyasha shouted at the unconscious imp. His voice cracked, "I don't want to hear anything from you!"

Malice filled Inuyasha's eyes. He turned to Sesshomaru, "What the hell did you do to her, you bastard? There is no way in hell that Kagome would ever fall in love with someone like you. You hate humans! I don't care how much everyone thinks you've changed!"

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru shook his head and smirked, "You fool, I did nothing to her. She is my mate."

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. She knew this would happen, "Please don't fight."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, his silver hair swishing behind him. He stared at her coldly, "Kagome, what the hell is going on here? Is all of this true?"

Kagome looked down at her feet, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Biting her lip, she looked to Miroku and Sango for support, but neither of them said anything, but still looked back at her, knowing that this was for her to tell, not them.

"Sesshomaru is my mate, Inuyasha..." she whispered in a nearly inaudible voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "So, they're telling the truth?" he asked, referring to Jaken who was coming to and his half brother, "You're actually his mate?"

She pursed her lips tightly. She didn't fell well all of a sudden, "Yes."

Inuyasha lowered his head, his bangs covering his amber eyes. His jaw was clenched and he was trembling. After a few seconds he peered up at her, his eyes filled with anger that he usually looked at Sesshomaru with, "Did you have a good time?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she shifted her weight again. She really didn't feel well. She just wanted to go inside the hut and lie down, "W-what?"

Inuyasha smiled bitterly, "Was it fun? Did it please you? Did you enjoy fucking my damn half b-

Inuyasha's rant was cut off, when a fist came in contact with the underside of his jaw, sending him to the ground. He cupped his jaw with his hand and glared up at Sesshomaru, "What the hell was that for?"

"How dare you speak to my mate that way," Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with rage, "Know your place half breed. Watch your mouth."

Inuyasha glared at his half brother, but remained quiet, opting instead to take off into the forest. He brushed off his tears before anyone could see them.

"Well," Miroku started, picking up the four rabbits that Inuyasha had brought back, "That went well."

Sango turned towards her younger sister, concern plastered on her face, "Are you all right, Kagome? You look pale."

Shaking her head slowly, Kagome brought a hand to cover her mouth and fell to her knees. Stomach tightening, she threw up all over the green grass.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin cried worriedly.

Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant, moving her hair out of her face. The pale priestess waved him off and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, "I'm fine."

"You are being dishonest with me," Sesshomaru scolded lightly.

"I'm not," Kagome choked out, coughing again. Everyone instantly got worry in their eyes as they saw Kagome throw up everything that she had eaten that day.

* * *

Inuyasha shoved the bamboo mat that served as the door to Kaede's hut. He growled as best as a human could when he saw Sesshomaru in the corner and Kagome's head in her lap, "What the hell are they still doing here?"

Sango sighed, ladling soup into a bowl. When Inuyasha plopped down into his corner, she passed it to him, "It's about time you got back. We were starting to get worried. Anyway, we didn't get to tell you earlier, but Kagome and Sesshomaru are going to help us look for the rest of the jewel shards."

"What?!" Inuyasha practically shouted.

"Silence," Sesshomaru growled as Kagome stirred, "Kagome is ill. Do not wake her."

Forgetting his anger towards Kagome for a moment, Inuyasha's cocoa brown eyes softened, "Kagome's sick? What happened?"

"Aye," Kaede passed a cold rag to Sesshomaru and he placed it on her forehead, "She fell ill after ye took off into the forest, Inuyasha. She isn't able to keep down the contents in her stomach."

"Maybe we should wait a couple of days before we start looking for the jewel shards again," Miroku suggested.

"Or Kagome could stay here with me and Lady Kaede," Rin suggested innocently. She wanted to be helpful.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Sango sighed sadly, "I hate to say it, but we really do need Kagome to help look for the jewel shards. She's the only one that can sense them."

"We will leave tomorrow," Sesshomaru told them. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "I will watch over Kagome. This Sesshomaru wants to hear no more of you pointless babbling."

With that said, the hut fell silent and everyone got in their own positions to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Let's just stop here," Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, "We've been walking all day and still haven't found anything."

"Patience, Inuyasha," Miroku chastised, "It's only been a day. I'm sure we'll find something soon."

"Keh," Inuyasha turned his head away.

"How are you holding up, Kagome?" Sango turned her head briefly, to look at Kagome who was being carried by Sesshomaru on his back.

Kagome forced a weak smile, "I'm okay, Sango. We can keep going."

"The miko lies," Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly, "There is a clearing up ahead if you wish to set up camp for the night."

"I'm getting hungry," Shippo whined, his stomach growling.

"Mew," Kirara agreed.

Sighing, Miroku stopped walking and looked around. The tress were tall and flowers bloomed around them. If he listened closely, he could hear a stream of water, "This seems like a good place to set up camp. What do you guys think?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Eh. I'm fine with it."

"Alright. Who wants to do what?" Sango set down her weapon.

"I'll catch the food," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

"Me and Kirara will get fire food," Shippo yelled happily, the two little demons already scampering off to do their job.

"I guess I'll get the water then," Sango decided, picking her weapon back up.

"I'll help you my darling Sango," Miroku smiled, making Sango blush.

"I can set up camp," Kagome mumbled, shakily climbing off of Sesshomaru's back.

"No way," Sango shook her head, her ponytail swishing behind her, "You're still really sick. Just sit down and rest."

Kagome huffed irritably, blowing her bangs out of her face as everyone left to do their jobs.

"The demon slayer is right," Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to him and nuzzled her neck, "Rest, mate."

Turning in his grip, Kagome placed a kiss on Sesshomaru's lips and sighed again, "I love you."

"And I you," Sesshomaru smirked, kissing her again. He pulled away, only when he sensed the other approaching.

"We got firewood," Shippo announced happily, throwing the sticks into a pile.

"Here's dinner," Inuyasha threw five large fish on the ground, "I ain't cleaning them."

"Here," Kagome fell to her knees by the fish, "Let me do it. Shippo? Can you hand me some of those sticks please?"

"Here ya' go!" Shippo handed Kagome the sticks and even helped her put the fish onto them once they were cleaned.

"Don't you want some, Kagome?" the fox demon asked, noticing her stick still being warmed by the fire.

Making a face, Kagome shook her head and snuggled against Sesshomaru for more warmth, "No, thanks. I'm not hungry. One of you guys can have mine."

"Great," Inuyasha snatched up Kagome's fish and opened his mouth to take a bite.

"Inuyasha," Sango hissed, "Put that down!"

"It's fine, Sango," Kagome breathed, closing her eyes. Just the thought of the fish made her stomach churn, "I'm really not hungry. He can have it."

"Keh," Inuyasha took a bite of the fish, "We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning. I'm sick of wasting time."

"You're the one who wanted to stop," Miroku reminded, pointing his stick of fish at the half demon.

"Whatever. Get some rest. We'll keep heading north and see if we can find a village that knows anything," Inuyasha jumped into the branch of one of the tall trees and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru gently ran his hand over Kagome's cheek, "You must eat something, koishii."

"I can't," Kagome kept her voice low as to not wake the others, "I'm not hungry. Please, I just want to sleep."

"Alright," Sesshomaru sighed and stroked her hair, "Sleep, but this discussion is not over."


	5. Chapter 5

"Will ya' hurry it up all ready?" Inuyasha shouted, getting agitated, "We don't have all day!"

"Inuyasha, be a little more considerate," Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah," Shippo pointed a puny claw at Inuyasha, a frown on his face, "Kagome is really sick and she needs to rest."

"I'm sorry," Kagome lowered her eyes sadly as Sesshomaru gently blotted her face and neck with a wet rag. She had fainted earlier that day and Sango had said that she felt warm, "I'm keeping everyone waiting. I'm wasting so much time."

"Maybe we should go back and have Kaede-

"No way!" Inuyasha interrupted harshly, "There is no way in hell we're going back to the village. We're already this far and we're _not_ turning around."

Sesshomaru stood up and gently lifted Kagome bridal style, "We are returning home. I will send for a healer."

"Good riddance," Inuyasha muttered, turning away childishly, "All they're doing is slowing us down!"

"What if you go back to your time?" Miroku suggested, "I'm sure they have better remedies and healers there than we have here."

Kagome shook her head. Of course she missed her family more than anything, but they had put off looking for the jewel shards long enough. She would go visit her family on the other side soon, "No. Can we just keep going? I'll be okay."

"No," Sesshomaru told her firmly as he began walking, "We are returning to the castle. You are ill and in no condition to travel."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when Inuyasha began to growl and Kirara began to hiss, "What's wrong? What is it?"

Sesshomaru placed Kagome carefully on the ground, "A demon is approaching."

"A big one too," Inuyasha mumbled, drawing his sword, "Get the hell out of my way, Sesshomaru!"

Claws glowing green, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the snake demon slithered into view, "Quiet, half breed."

"Jewel ssssssshhhharddd," the snake demon hissed barring it's fangs at Kagome. Saliva dripped from it's fangs and onto the ground.

Kagome's face paled at the grotesque demon and she covered her mouth with her hand, eyes squeezed shut, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Lashing his poison whip out at the demon, Sesshomaru turned to glance at Miroku and Sango, "Take Kagome and leave here at once."

Nodding, the couple quickly maneuvered their way over to the priestess. Miroku grabbed her kimono sleeve, "Let's go."

"B-but Sesshomaru!" Kagome protested, tugging her sleeve back.

"Don't goooooo," the demon hissed, snapping at Inuyasha, "I wisssshhhh to devour youuuuu and the puuuuup you carryyyy."

Eyes widening drastically, Kagome fell to her knees and the sound of vomiting soon filled the area.

* * *

"That's why you're so sick," Miroku placed a cool rag on Kagome's forehead. She was half-conscious, using Kirara's stomach as a pillow.

"It's your body trying to adjust to carrying a demon child," Sango finished the sentence, her voice holding a happy tone.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whimpered, turning onto her side, causing the rag to fall off. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"He'll be back soon, Kagome," Shippo reassured, trying to remain positive, "Don't worry!"

"You're burning up," Miroku mumbled, placing the rag back onto her forehead.

Sango sighed with relief when she spotted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru making their way over, "There you guys are."

Brushing past the small group, Sesshomaru bent over and picked Kagome up bridal style, "Miko."

"I'm pregnant," Kagome whispered to him, a weak and tired smile on her face, "Aren't you happy?"

"We are returning home," Sesshomaru tone left no room for argument. He began to walk away, but after a moment stopped and turned his head, making eye contact with Sango, "You may accompany us if you wish. I have spotted many demons on my land trying to find the shards."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku bowed respectfully, "We would be happy to accompany you."

Inuyasha shook his head, "There is no damn way I'm going with you, you bastard."

"As you can see, I have more important matters to take care of," Sesshomaru started, not bothering to turn around, "I do not have time to argue with the likes of you."

Sango tugged on one Inuyasha's ear, "We don't have time for this. I know you're still mad at Kagome, but try to put that aside for right now. She's really sick. You don't have to speak to them. Just walk."

* * *

Sesshomaru gently grazed his claw over Kagome's stomach as she slept soundly beside him. Her skin was already tightening with the pups growth. He was angry with himself for failing to notice the change in her scent and almost putting her in danger by traveling. He guessed that with Rin's training, patrolling his lands, dealing with the whole jewel shard thing, making Kagome his mate, Kagome falling ill, and dealing with his stupid half brother..he just wasn't paying attention to the small things like the small change in Kagome's scent.

He told Kagome that he was happy that she was having his pup, but he was worried. Kagome was human, a young human at that, and she was going to have a demon pup. Of course, it was possible that the pup would be a half demon, but either way, a pregnancy like that was dangerous enough. She was already so young and so sick just in the beginning stages.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome turned so that she was facing him. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, "You okay?"

He gave her a small smile and placed a hand to her forehead, "Yes. How are you feeling? Your fever seems to be going down."

"I'm feeling okay," her eyebrows furrowed, "The healer said that I'd be due in about four months. That's not that long."

"It is so that you're not vulnerable for longer than you need to be. It is like that with demon pregnancies. Now rest," Sesshomaru closes his eyes.

"But I'm not sleepy," Kagome pouted.

Sesshomaru growled at her, still keeping his eyes closed, "You are still ill and you will stay in bed and rest until you are better."

He opened his eyes when he felt the bed move, "Miko."

"What?" she turned towards him, her hand on the doorknob, "I'm hungry. I'm just going to get something to eat."

"I will have a servant bring you your meals. For now, you will stay in bed," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

Kagome huffed and turned her nose up at him, "No thank you."

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru growled, when the priestess left their room, slamming the door behind her.

Fuming, Kagome made her way to the dining room and pushed opened the door with a little more force than necessary.

"Kagome! You're awake!"

"Sango?" Kagome mumbled, "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to the Western Lands searching for more demons," Miroku explained, placing his chopsticks down, "It started raining and he allowed us to stay for the night?"

"He did?" Kagome mumbled shockingly. She smiled, "That was sweet of him."

"But they are not to overstay their welcome," Sesshomaru said from behind her, causing her to scream.

She whirled around, a hand to her heart. Looking into the angry eyes of her mate, she smiled sheepishly and wiggled her fingers, "Hello, darling."

"Return to our room at once," he said slowly.

"No," Kagome told him simply, "We need to look for the jewel shards! You shouldn't have brought me here in the first place."

"Wench," Sesshomaru snarled loudly, "Obey your alpha! Do as you are told and return to bed!"

"Sesshomaru, I'm no-

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and his marking stood out more clearly against his pale skin. He lunged at Kagome, clamping his mouth at her mating mark. Droplets of blood splashed against the floor.

"Yes, mate," Kagome whispered, her cocoa brown eyes dull.

The room fell silent and everybody was still, their faces pale.

Inuyasha stood up, knocking over his chair in the process, "Sesshomaru, let her go," he snarled at his brother, "Let her go! You're gonna hurt the pup!"

Sesshomaru retracted his fangs and Kagome fell to her knees. He covered his mouth with his long sleeve and turned away from the group. He held his breath, the heavy smell of blood lingering in the air.

"Clean her up," he demanded, before leaving the room.

"Kagome!" Sango rushed over to her friend and gently wrapped an arm around her, "Miroku, come help me with Kagome."

Miroku quickly went to Kagome's other side and gently helped her to her feet, "That's bleeding quite a bit. We'll take her to the bathhouse and clean her up there."

Making their way to the bathhouse, they stripped Kagome out of her kimono and underclothes and lowered her into the water.

"She's still pretty out of it," Sango mused, soaking a rag in the water, "Hold her up for me, Miroku and I'll clean her up."

Miroku nodded seriously and did as he was told. In this type of situation, he couldn't even think of anything perverted. He was too worried about his little sister, "How's the wound?"

"The bleeding is stopping," Sango looked up at her fiance and gave a reassuring smile, as she cleaned Kagome up, "Don't be so worried. It's a demon dominance thing. He was just taking control of the situation. Kagome knew what was happening and she'll be fine."

Nodding, Miroku patted Kagome's neck try and began to bandage the wound carefully. Once he was finished, he stood, "Can you dress her?"

Sango nodded, "Yes. Thank you for your help, Miroku."

"You're welcome," he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips, "Take care of Kagome. I'll go check on Shippo and Inuyasha."

"Are you alright, Kagome? Can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Sango," the raven haired girl breathed, "I just - I want Sesshomaru."

"Okay," the demon slayer helped Kagome to her feet, "You lost a lot of blood. Are you feeling okay?"

"I know," Kagome whispered, her eyes burning with unshed tears, "I'm worried about the pup."

Sango rubbed Kagome's shoulder, trying to reassure her, "Don't worry. I'm sure the pup is fine."

She gasped when Kagome stumbled and fell to the ground, panting heavily, "Kagome!"

Blinking rapidly, Kagome shook her head, "I just got dizzy."

A large shadow roamed over her and she looked up into golden eyes. She was lifted into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You came back."

"Hn," he narrowed his eyes at her, "We will discuss this later. You are going to bed and resting."

"Okay," Kagome told him. She burrowed her face in his chest, "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you angry with me?" Sesshomaru asked, lightly tracing Kagome's bruised mating mark where he had bitten her a few days prior.

Kagome shook her had and gave a small smile, "Of course not. I know it's a demon thing, but...I'm worried about the pup. Do you think it's okay?"

"Yes," Sesshomau reassured her, "I'm sure the pup is fine. Are you feeling alright?"

"Well..." the priestess hesitated, pushing both of her index fingers together.

Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger under Kagome's chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him, "What is troubling you?"

Sighing, Kagome turned her head away, "Sesshomaru, we really need to discuss this whole jewel shard thing. You don't understand. It needs to be completed and destroyed once and for all! If it's not, demons will continue to come after it and I'll have to spend my entire life protecting it. Just like Kikiyo. What about the pup? What about Rin? Everyone will continue to be put in danger if the jewel is not completed."

"I will protect you," Sesshomaru told her simply.

"Ugh," climbing out of bed, Kagome ran her hands furiously through her hair. She wanted to scream and rip her hair out, "You're not listening to me! I don't want to have to spend my life worrying about the jewel! It needs to be completed. You said yourself that we don't need another Naraku."

Sighing, Sesshomaru got out of bed and went over to Kagome, but she kept her back towards him. He could smell the scent of her tears, "Kagome...

Kagome finally turned around, her wide brown eyes shiny with tears, "Please, Sesshomaru. I'll be careful. I won't put myself in danger and th-

She stopped suddenly and her eyes widened before her face twisted in pain. She would've fallen if Sesshomaru hadn't caught her, "I-it hurts."

"What hurts?" he asked frantically.

She burrowed her face into his chest and let out a sob, "Th-the pup!"

He gathered Kagome into his arms and shushed her gently, "Shhhhh, koishii. The pup can feel your stress."

"Please, Sesshomaru," she cried, fisting his clothing, "Please let me go."

He rocked her back and forth gently, "Very well. We will look for the jewel shards, but you will stay out of harms way."

"I-I promise," Kagome whimpered, peering up at him through glistening tears, "D-did I...?"

"No," Sesshomaru wiped the tears from her face, "You didn't lose the pup."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome pecked Sesshomaru on the lips. He brushed her bangs back, "Are you still in pain?"

She shook her head, "Not anymore."

"Do not strain yourself," he demanded, "It is not good for the pup."

Closing her eyes, Kagome took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, "What about Jaken? Will he be coming with us?"

"He is going to stay here and will check on Rin while she remains in the human village," Sesshomaru told her.

"She's coming back with us..right?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes," Sesshomaru nodded, "Once the jewel is complete and destroyed."

"When are we leaving?" she looked around the large room for her bow and arrows, "Hopefully, we run into the others again."

"We will leave tomorrow," Sesshomaru stood up, "I will have the servants prepare everything for our leave. You are to stay here. Is that understood?"

Kagome nodded, she didn't want to argue and she was getting sleepy, "Yes, I understand."

"I will send in a healer to come look at you and then have someone bring you something to eat. Get some rest," he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "and do not leave."

Kagome bit her lip when Sesshomaru closed the door behind him. She could see the worry in his eyes. Was he worried about the pup? Her? Maybe both?

She took a seat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her stomach. Already, she felt like she was being a bad mother. She prayed that her unborn pup wasn't hurt, "I hope you're all right in there."

There was a knock at her door before it opened. A woman with dark brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes poked her head in, "Miss Kagome? Hi, my name is Mio. I'm the healer Lord Sesshomaru sent for."

Kagome smiled, "Hello, Mio. You can come in."

Mio entered the room and clasped her hands together, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm pregnant," Kagome started awkwardly, "And I had some pain this morning and there was this incident a few days ago. I'm just really worried about the...baby."

"Oh my!" Mio's eyes filled with worry, "Well, I'll just check to see how the baby's doing then."

Kagome watched as Mio performed a series of tests. Was their unborn child going to be alright?

"Has there been any bleeding recently?" Mio asked.

Kagome shook her head frantically, "No."

The healer nodded and continued to press around Kagome's abdomen. After what seemed like hours, Mio looked up and smiled warmly, "You're fine. Everything's fine. As early as you are in your pregnancy, the baby is doing quite well. Just try to take it easy for awhile, okay? The cramping was just due to stress."

"Thank you so much, Mio."

"You're welcome," Mio bowed, "Take care, Lady Kagome. I hope you have a healthy pregnancy. Congratulations to you and the father."

"Thank you," she smiled as the healer left and when she was alone, she slumped back against the pillows. She was so tired.

She sighed and resisted to urge to roll her eyes when there was another knock at her door, "Yes?"

"Lord Sesshomaru requested that I bring you something to eat," one of the servants held a tray containing hot beef stew, rice with vegetables, and tea.

"Thank you," Kagome took the tray with a grateful smile, "This looks deli-

She stopped when the smell of the food wafted over to her. Her stomach lurched so suddenly that the tray fell from her fingers and clattered to the floor.

"Lady Kagome!" the servant gasped, unsure whether to help Kagome or clean up the mess first.

One hand clamped over her mouth, she shook her head frantically. Her stomach lurched again and she whimpered, before stumbling over to the balcony and throwing up everything she had eaten that day.

Groaning, Kagome shakily wiped her hand over the back of her mouth. Eyes widening, she leaned over the balcony again and began to dry heave.

A wave of dizziness hit Kagome full force and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious and her breathing shallow.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's hair back and gently licked the wound on Kagome's head. After she had came to, he had managed to coax her to eat a little bit of plain rice since the smell didn't make her sick. Though, he was worried since that was all she was eating. She wouldn't even drink tea.

"Please don't worry about me," Kagome whispered, hesitantly taking another bite of rice, "I'm just a little sick."

"Hn," Sesshomaru glared at her and stopped his ministrations, "You fainted, woman. That is more than a little sick."

Sighing, Kagome set down the bowl of rice and opted instead for fingering the little charm that hung from her bracelet, "I love you. So much."

"I love you too," Sesshomaru raked his claws through her raven hair, "You need to eat."

Making a face, Kagome shook her head, "I can't."

Sesshomaru growled forcefully at her, "Wench!"

"I'll eat later," Kagome mumbled, tilting her head up. Their lips were mere inches apart. She wanted to kiss him. After today, it'd be awhile until they got some privacy.

Sesshomaru mentally smirked. He could see the longing for him in her brown eyes, "What are you thinking, miko?"

Flushing, Kagome turned her head away, "No-nothing!"

"Are you certain?" he teased, fisting a hand in her hair and turning her head to look at him.

"Ow," Kagome winced, "You're pulling my ha-

Her words were cut off and she squeaked when Sesshomaru crushed his lips to hers. She sighed pleasurably against his lips and moved so that she was on top of him.

* * *

"Goodbye, milord," Jaken sobbed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "Please, be careful!"

"Goodbye, Jaken," Kagome patted the imp on his hat, "Are you sure it's alright that we take Ah-Un? How are you going to get to Rin?"

One look from Sesshomaru caused the servant to scream and bow at Kagome's feet, "Of course it's alright. You need him more than I do. I will find a way to the human village. Don't worry about me!"

"Okay," Kagome told him uncertainly, "Tell Rin I said hello. Hopefully, we won't be gone for too long."

Picking Kagome up by the waist, he placed her on the two-headed demon. It would be a lot easier to protect her, if he didn't have to carry her and all of her things and if she needed to escape, Ah-Un would take care of her, "We are leaving now. Stay close to me."

"Alright," managing a nervous smile, she gripped Ah-Un's rein tightly, "I'm ready."

With a slight nod of his head, Ah-Un followed his mater and they took their leave of the palace grounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome grimaced with every step Ah-Un took. The constant bouncing up and down as she rode the two headed demon was making her nauseous. It was almost like riding a horse. She felt like she was going to be sick and she didn't understand why Sesshomaru just wouldn't let her walk. It's not like both of her legs were broken!

She sighed. She regretted not going back to her time, but she didn't want to say anything. They had put off looking for the jewel shards long enough. It was time to end this thing once and for all. She would see her family soon. She would.

"Shomaru," Kagome groaned, placing a hand over her churning stomach, "Can we stop? I'm...not feeling so well."

Nodding, Sesshomaru helped Kagome off of Ah-Un and as soon as her feet touched the forest ground, she made her way over to a tree and let it all out. She coughed a few times and wiped her mouth off. Turning to look at her mate, she gave him a lazy smile, "Sorry you have to see this."

Sesshomaru walked over and helped her to a standing position. He wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her lean on him for support, "Do not apologize. It is not your fault."

Her body tensed, "Let's keep going. I sense a jewel shard. It's faint, but it's there."

"Where is it coming from? How many?" Sesshomaru asked, his senses on full alert.

"Up there," Kagome pointed towards the blue sky, "There's two."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air a few times, "It is a crow demon. Stay here with Ah-Un."

"Be careful," she mumbled, as Sesshomaru took off into the tress, hopping from branch to branch.

She jumped when she heard screeching and a sickening crack. She squeaked and jumped back when a large crow demon landed a couple feet away from her. Sesshomaru landed soon after, his claws stained with blood.

Kagome screamed and hid behind Ah-Un when the demon screeched and flapped it's wings, it's eyes flashing dangerously, "It's still alive! Kill it, kill it!"

"Hn," with a simple slash of his claws, the demon screeched again and disintegrated into dust, "How pathetic."

Smiling widely, Kagome picked up the two shards and hummed in approval when they began to glow a bright white-pink. She merged them together before putting them into the small bottle around her neck where they formed with the other shard, "Yay! That was really easy, wasn't it? Only a few more shards and it'll be completed!"

Kagome was ecstatic. The jewel was turning more of a whitish color every time a shard was added and soon it would be destroyed.

"What are you going to wish for?"

Sesshomaru's voice broke her out of her current thoughts, "What?"

"The jewel," he glanced at her before moving his gaze to stare at the sky, "In order for the jewel to be destroyed, a wish must be made upon it correct? If so, what will you wish for?"

Kagome blinked owlishly, "Oh...I guess I didn't think about that. Silly me!"

"Perhaps the old miko will know what to do with it." Sesshomaru suggested, as he began walking, "Come, we still have far to travel."

Kagome quickly grabbed Ah-Un's rein and followed after the demon lord. She stared as he walked, his long silver hair swishing with each step, "You mean Kaede? Maybe..."

"Do not worry about such a thing," Sesshomaru said icily, "When the time comes, you will know what to do."

Smiling, she nodded her head even though Sesshomaru couldn't see her, "Thank you."

* * *

Cupping her hands under the crystal blue water, Kagome brought them to her lips and drank. She stretched her arms over her head, "What a beautiful, sunny day."

Ah-Un lifted his head from the water and made a noise. Kagome giggled and climbed to her feet, "I'll take it that you agree too. Come on, let's find Lord Sesshomaru before he gets worried. I promised him I wouldn't be gone for too long."

She grabbed Ah-Un's reins, but hesitated. She had brought her yellow backpack with her, "You don't think Sesshomaru would mind if I took a bath would you? We haven't been gone that long."

Ah-Un shook his head and narrowed his eyes. Kagome laughed and stroked his back, "Don't worry. I won't be too long. Just give me five more minutes and then we can go."

She looked around the clearing carefully before stripping out of her kimono. Taking a deep breath, she dived into the water, a splash echoing throughout the trees. When she came up for air, she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, "Cold."

After a few seconds, her body finally adjusted to the temperature of the water and she was able to wash and comb her hair and take her bath successfully.

Once she dried off and redressed, she picked up her yellow backpack and her bow and arrows, "Back to Sesshomaru we go!"

She stopped suddenly when she heard a twig snap. Turning her head swiftly, she frowned, "Sesshomaru, is that you?" she fidgeted nervously when she got no answer. She let go of Ah-Un's reins and began to make her way over, stringing an arrow into her bow, "Hello? Who's there? Come out or I'll shoot."

She turned the other way and pointed her arrow towards the depths into the trees when she heard more rustling and heavy breathing. She counted to three in her head, before letting the arrow fly. Bright pink energy surrounded it, "I told you I wou-

Her heart skipped a beat and she fell to her knees, her eyes wide. Ah-Un immediately rushed towards her, making all sorts of noise.

"I'm okay," the priestess breathed, placing a hand to her forehead. She hated these frequent dizzy spells, but then again - she hadn't really been eating much.

Ah-Un bit Kagome's sleeve and pulled at it. Shaking her head, Kagome tried to soothe the animal, "It's okay, Ah-Un. I just got dizzy. We ca-"

Her blood ran cold when she heard snarling, turning her head, she saw a large boar demon, it's eyes flashing red. It's eyes matched the blood that stained it's lips.

"Shhh," Kagome hissed, "Don't move," she tried to slowly move her arm to grab onto Ah-Un's rein, but stopped when the demon grunted, eyeing her hungrily.

The large demon grunted and swayed it's head back and forth. It dug its hooves into the ground a few times and began to charge.

"SESSHOMARU!"

_"Hiraikotsu!"_

* * *

Sesshomaru raced through the forest, the nature passing him in a blur. His eyes bled red. He had told Kagome to take Ah-Un and stay within smelling distance of him. He had told her to not be gone for too long, as they were near the boar demons den and they didn't take to kindly to trespassers.

Already he has sensed she was in danger. Then, he had heard her scream his name and smelled the sweet scent of her blood.

He arrived to the clearing just in time to see his mate cowering in fear as the demon charged at her.

"Hiraikotsu!"

He growled and knocked aside the large weapon carelessly. He would be the one to kill whoever tried to harm his mate an unborn pup. His beast would not be satisfied until he spilt blood.

He dodged the demons attempt at an attack and using one of his hands, he grabbed the demons tusk and shoved his other hand into the demon's abdomen and watched with satisfaction as it's insides spilled onto the green grass. The demon let out a loud grunt as it fell forward and ceased moving.

He kicked the demon corpse aside and washed away the blood that stained his hands. Finally, coming to his senses, he made his way over to Kagome, who was quivering like a leaf, her face a deathly pale.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed with relief when she spotted him. He had come for her.

As soon as he kneeled by her, she flung herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He had been scared. Scared that he wouldn't make it in time. It was just like that time Rin had gone off by herself to find medicine for Jaken.

"You disobeyed me, Koishii," he mumbled into her hair gently.

Kagome's eyes softened as she stared up at her mate. His jaw was clenched and although his face was void of any emotion - his eyes told a different story. She could see love, worry, and hurt..all for her. It seemed as though was constantly worrying about her.

"Thank you for saving me," Kagome whispered, "I thought I would be a goner."

"I will always save you," Sesshomaru told her, helping her to her feet, "I smelled your blood. Where are you wounded?"

"Oh," Kagome's face flushed as she held up her hand, "It's just my finger. I cut it when I fell. That's what I get for being so clumsy."

Taking her hand, Sesshomaru observed the small cut and began to lick it. He smirked when Kagome shivered. Once he was finished, he let go of her hand and opted instead to pull her against him, her back against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, amusement clear in her voice, "Shouldn't we go?"

Hearing Sesshomaru let out a soothing growl, she relaxed into his arms. But, she stiffened again when she felt his fangs graze and nip her neck lightly, "Sesshomaru...

He could hear the breathiness in her tone as he began to kiss down her neck, "Do I pleasure you, miko?"

Kagome's face was red as a tomato and she moved her head, giving Sesshomaru more access. She couldn't believe this was the same Sesshomaru. She whimpered when he pressed a long kiss to her mating mark, "Sesshomaru, stop. My friends are going to be here soon. What if they see?"

He reluctantly pulled away when he sensed the demon slayer and the others approaching.

"There they are," Kagome said, happily, lifting a hand to wave at her friends.

She wiggled out of Sesshomaru's grip, and quickly placed a kiss on his lips, smiling shyly when she pulled away.

_"Kagome!"_

"Coming, Sango!" Kagome shouted back.

"I will get Ah-Un," Sesshomaru told her, not wishing to stop his assault on her, "I suggest you go. Unless you wish for your friends to see me devour you."

Her face heated up and she playfully slapped his chest with embarrassment, "Fine."

He watched her scamper off towards her friends and small smile appeared on his face. She had changed him. His heart that was once surrounded by ice had melted. Kagome and Rin both had changed him for the better.

* * *

"Here."

Four large peaches were tossed at Kagome's feet and she took one. She turned it around in her hands and peered up at Sesshomaru curiously. The moonlight made his silver hair look even shinier, "Where did you find these?"

"Simply somewhere. Now eat," sensing his mates distress, Sesshomaru continued, "You should be able to keep it down."

Trusting her mate, Kagome rubbed the peach on her kimono and took a bite, "Mmm. This is yummy. Thank you. Did you eat already?"

He gave a curt nod before sitting against the base of the tree and pulling Kagome close to him. He kept his arms wrapped around her, a hand resting on her bulging stomach. He was worried about her catching a cold from sleeping in the open like they were. Her health was already so fragile from carrying the pup and although they had a fire, it wouldn't last all night, "Are you cold?"

She shook her head and nestled closer to him, smiling when he pressed his lips to the top of her head, "I'm fine."

"You are lying," Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her warningly, "Do not lie to me, wench."

"I just don't feel well," Kagome told him irritably. Lowering her voice when Shippo stirred in his sleep. Sango and Miroku were sleeping peacefully by the fire and Inuyasha had taken leverage in a tree, "Stop bugging me..I'm tired."

The couple soon fell silent. The only sounds were what lie in the open air and evened breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye. While they were packing up camp, Kagome had fallen asleep and Sesshomaru had decided to carry her on his back instead of waking her, claiming that she needed the rest.

He turned his gaze to the forest floor, his eyebrows knitted together. He supposed that being a human and carrying a demon pup took a lot out of you, but still...he was the one that used to carry Kagome on his back. Why Sesshomaru? Why not him? Why had Kagome fallen for Sesshomaru and not him? After all they had been through together? She had betrayed him..and he wanted so badly to hate her for it, but he didn't...he still loved her.

"Inuyasha, be careful," Miroku called out, "There's a t-

Inuyasha cried out when he stumbled over something and fell flat on his face. He growled and hit the dirt with his fist.

"Tree branch there," Miroku finished, laughing.

"Wow, Inuyasha," Shippo hopped onto the half demons back, "Who knew you were such a klutz?"

"What did you say to me, runt?!" Inuyasa swiped at the kit and Shippo quickly scrambled into Sango's arms, "Why you little.."

Sango tried to hide her laugh behind her hand, "You must have been really deep in your thoughts to not notice such a thing on the path."

Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet and angrily dusted off his robes, "Will everyone just lay off me?! I tripped, so what?"

"Mmm," Kagome rubbed her drowsy eyes and she was roused from her sleep. She yawned, "Wha - what's going on?"

"Good morning, Kagome," Sango was still giggling, "Inuyasha just wasn't paying attention and tripped over a branch. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhm," Kagome said groggily. She turned her attention to Sesshomaru, "Thank you for carrying me, but you could've woken me up."

"You needed the rest," he told her, gently setting her on her feet. He brushed the back of his hand over her pale cheek. He wished he would've sent Kagome back to the castle with Ah-Un.

"Hey," Inuyasha called, gaining everyone's attention, "Let's get moving. Quit wasting time."

Miroku sighed and shook his head, but began walking anyway, "May I remind you that you are the one who tripped?"

"Keh!"

Kagome smiled sadly and placed a hand over her stomach. She wished Inuyasha would talk to her again. She missed him dearly and it would be sad if the pup didn't have an uncle.

Seeing the sad look that crossed over Kagome's face, Sesshomaru wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they walked, "Do you want something to eat?"

All sadness leaving her eyes, she glanced up at her mate lovingly and shook her head, sending black hair flying, "No."

He stopped walking and pinched her chin between his thumb and pointer finger and forced her to look at him. He studied her, _'She is pale and she has lost weight.'_

"I will not allow you to starve," he told her, releasing her chin.

"I won't starve," she could hear the worry in his voice. She reached up and gently traced the markings on his cheek.

"You are not eating enough," he chastised, tugging on a strand of dark hair, "I am concerned for you and the pup."

She sighed and pulled on his hand and they continued walking, trying to catch up with the others. It's not that she didn't want to eat - she just wasn't feeling well. She felt tired and weak and nauseous, "The next time we stop I'll eat something."

He frowned, not believing his miko one bit, but he dropped the subject and the duo walked behind the others in silence.

"Are you sure we just shouldn't go back to the village?" Shippo whined, growing impatient, "We haven't found anything!"

"I can't sense anything," Kagome told them, "Maybe we should head to Kouga's den. He kept his shards even after we defeated Naraku."

"That's a good idea," Sango clasped her hands together, smiling warmly, "We haven't seen him or Ayame since the battle. It'll be great to catch up."

"The last time I talked to Ayame, more wolf demons had joined the pack and Ayame and Kouga were trying for a pup," Kagome grinned. She was happy for her friends.

"Ah, that's right," Miroku pondered, "Kouga and Ayame are mates aren't they?"

"He still flirts with Kagome though," Shippo pointed out, "The last time that happened, Ayame hit him so hard he was unconscious."

Giggling at the memory, the priestess adjusted her kimono, "Let's get going. It'll take us a couple of days to get there."

"Who the hell says that you get to make all of the decisions?" Inuyasha sneered, fixing his glare upon her.

Kagome looked at him, clearly surprised. He had finally talked to her, "Well, if it makes you feel better..Sesshomaru and I can just go."

"Actually," Sango drawled out slowly, "I would like to go as well. I really do want to see Ayame."

"And wherever my dear Sango goes, I must follow," Miroku said romantically, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Fine," Inuyasha growled, "We'll go, but we're not stopping!"

"Let's go, Kirara!" Sango told the cat, waiting for her to transform.

* * *

By the time the group had arrived at the den, the wolves were already out and about. Kouga was the first to spot the group. He smiled widely when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome! Long time, no see," he pulled her into a hug, pulling away when he heard Sesshomaru growl. His eyes widened momentarily and then he looked Kagome up and down, finally noticing her pregnant form, "Ah, so the great Lord Sesshomaru claimed you as his and you're having his pup. Congratulations."

Kagome flushed and managed a small smile, "Thank you."

"Although, I'm surprised that mutt-face didn't try to claim you," he glared over Kagome's shoulder and scoffed, "Figures, he'd be too late."

"Would you shut it, ya' stupid wolf?" Inuyasha shouted, his face heated up with embarrassment.

"Kagome, Sango! I've missed you guys,"Ayame appeared besides Kouga and enveloped both of the girls into a tight hug, before she greeted the others, surprised when she saw Lord Sesshomaru.

"We missed you too," Sango smiled, "It's been a very long time."

"Since the battle with Naraku to be exact," the wolf princess winked, "Oh, and congratulations, Kagome. I heard Kouga say you were having a pup with your mate?"

"Mmhm," she quickly glanced over at Sesshomaru, "Thank you."

"You don't look too well, Kagome," Kouga said, genuine worry laced in his voice, "Do you want to sit down or have something to eat?"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but a firm squeeze on her shoulder from Sesshomaru, made her sigh. She had promised him, "Yes, thank you."

"Great," Ayame turned to Kouga, a sharp look in her eyes, "Why don't you go catch something?"

He sighed, now knowing that there was no point in arguing with Ayame, "Fine."

"Why don't you go too, Inuyahsa?" Miroku suggested.

"What?!" Inuyasha's ears perked up, "Why do I have to go?"

"Quit being such a baby and just go," Sango pointed towards the forest.

"Fine," Inuyasha and Kouga stalked off, all the while shoving each other and arguing.

"So," Ayame began, leading them into a den. Once there, she and Sango began to start a fire, "Why are you guys here?"

"The jewel shard," Miroku stated simply.

Nodding, Ayame ran a hand through her bright red hair, "That's what I thought..and Kouga still has his."

"It needs to be completed and destroyed," Kagome gazed into the fire.

"And if it's not, you'll have to spend your life protecting it, correct?" Ayame asked, staring into the fire as well.

"That's right," Sango's head snapped up in Kagome's direction, "I forgot..you're the new protector of the jewel."

"It wouldn't be good for the pup if you were constantly having to protect the jewel all the time," Miroku mumbled.

"I'm sure Kouga will understand," Ayame smiled and shook her head, "He really doesn't need them anymore."

"We got some fish and rabbits," Kouga announced. He was carrying the fish and Inuyasha was carrying the rabbits.

"Great," Ayame stood up and the dead animals, "I'll clean them."

Once they were cleaned and prepared, Ayame placed the sticks containing the meat by the fire to cook, "There."

Sesshomaru stayed completely silent while the group caught up. He had no desire to make small talk with these wolf demons. He was almost embarrassed to be staying in such a filthy place. He was of course of higher caliber, but he did it for Kagome..because he loved her.

"So, Kouga," Kagome started, taking a small bite of her rabbit.

"You want my jewel shards?" he interrupted, smirking at Kagome's shocked expression, "Ha! Mutt-face has been trying to get my jewel shard since day one! What do you need them for?"

"If the jewel isn't completed and destroyed, then Kagome will have to spend her entire life protecting it from demons," Ayame explained, "And that's going to be really hard on her when she's trying to raise a family. Besides, you don't even need them anymore."

"Hmm," Kouga closed his eyes, thinking for a moment, "Fine. You can take them."

"Really?" Kagome's eyes lit up and she smiled, "Thank you so much, Kouga!"

He waved her off and took a bite of his fish, "Yeah, yeah."

Kagome placed her rabbit down and pursed her lips together before standing up.

"Kagome.." Shippo mumbled curiously.

"E-excuse me," Kagome whispered tightly, her face pale as she quickly exited the den.

The group watched as Sesshomaru stood up slowly and followed after her. They winced when they heard the sound of Kagome vomiting.

"Poor Kagome," Shippo sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Has she been getting sick a lot?" Ayame asked, keeping her eyes on the entrance to the den.

"Yes," Sango answered sadly, "As far as I know, she can hardly keep anything down."

"Don't worry, Shippo," Miroku soothed the distraught kit, "Sesshomaru will take care of her."

Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly to stop it from trembling.

* * *

Sesshomaru held Kagome's hair away from her face as she vomited.

"Ugh," Kagome groaned, wiping her hand over her mouth. She turned to look at him, "I-I think I need to go see Kaede."

His eyes widened and he fell to his knees when Kagome began to throw up again. He rubbed small circles on her back, "Very well. I will take you back to the human village."

"Thank you," Kagome croaked, coughing again.

Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Can we stay like this?" Kagome whispered, molding her body closer to Sesshomaru's, "Please? Just for a bit longer?"

"Of course," he told her, kissing her forehead.

_'What is happening to you, my miko?'_


	9. Chapter 9

"So, ye came back all this way just to see me, did ye?" Kaede smiled warmly at Kagome, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes," Kagome sat down where Kaede instructed, "I think something might be wrong."

The old priestess sat down next to Kagome and lifted her shirt up, "And ye symptoms are?"

"I can hardly keep anything down, I'm always tired, nauseous, and I've been getting stomach aches and cramps. I'm just really worried about the pup..I - Kaede, I can't lose the pup," Kagome's voice cracked.

Nodding, Kaede pressed against Kagome's slightly swollen abdomen, "Ye are a human, Sesshomaru a full-blooded demon. Ye body is not constructed to carry a demon pup. That is why ye are sick. The pregnancy is putting a lot of strain on ye. Ye must be sure as to not overdue it."

Kagome chuckled and used her elbow to prop herself up, "Sesshomaru will make sure of that."

Her laughing was short-lived when she noticed the concern creases on Kaede's face, "Kaede?"

"Ye say ye have better healers on the other side of the well?" Kaede asked, pulling Kagome's shirt back down.

"Yes. Why?" Kagome swallowed thickly when she saw the old woman hesitate, "What's wrong?"

"I fear that something else may be wrong," the old priestess told her, "It is just a precaution, child. No need to fret."

"I-I'll have Sesshomaru take me to the well," the mother-to-be grabbed her yellow backpack, "By the way, we got the shards from Kouga. Miroku has them. They might be the last ones."

"And they are still at the wolf den?" Kaede stirred a pot of stew before placing the lid back on. She hummed when Kagome nodded, "Then they should be back in a couple of days. I will watch over Rin while Sesshomaru takes ye to the well."

"Thank you," bowing respectfully, Kagome left the hut and basked in the sunlight.

"Kagome!" Rin abandoned chasing a butterfly and attached herself to Kagome's leg, "What did Lady Kaede say? Is the baby alright?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru stated firmly, "Leave her be."

Immediately, Rin released Kagome and bowed, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome gave a shaky smile when Sesshomaru stared at her, "I need to go back to my time. Can you take me to the well?"

* * *

"Mom, Souta, grandpa?" Kagome yelled, pulling open the door to her house, "I'm home! Hello?"

"Kagome?" her mom appeared, tears in her eyes, "Is it really you?"

Kagome giggled and ran into her mother's arms, "I missed you. It's been too long."

"Kagome, dear," her mother pulled away from the hug uneasily, "Are you...?

"I'm pregnant," Kagome whispered, "It's a long story."

"You're pregnant?!" Kagome's grandfather screeched.

"What?" Souta peered up from his video game, "Sis, you're having a baby? No way!"

Her mother sighed and shook her head, "Let's sit down and have some tea. You can tell me all about it."

"Lord Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother right?" Souta asked, his eyes as wide as saucers. He leaned forward at the table, "No way! You cheated on Inuyasha with his older brother?"

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, "Of course not, dummy! Inuyasha and I were never together in the first place!"

"Souta," Kagome's mother scolded, "Leave your sister alone. All that matters is that she's happy. You are happy..aren't you, Kagome?"

"Yes," Kagome clasped her hands together, "Yes, mom. I'm so happy. You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not," her mother smiled warmly, "I just hope one day you can bring Sesshomaru over to visit."

Kagome gasped and shook her head slowly, "I forgot," she mumbled, "Mom, once the jewel is complete and destroyed. It might - the well! It'll-

"The well will be sealed forever," her grandfather finished, holding his chopsticks in the air.

"Oh," Kagome's mother wiped her eyes, but kept a smile on her face, "I see."

"I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered, lowering her eyes sadly.

She looked up when her mother placed her hand atop of hers, "Oh, Kagome. Don't be sorry. You belong there. It would be silly if you stayed on this side permanently. We both know you wouldn't be happy here."

Kagome wiped her own eyes and nodded in agreement, "I love you mom."

"I love you too, dear," her mom smiled warmly, "I'm heading to the store soon. Did you need anything while you're here? Food for your friends? Medical supplies?"

"Yes please," she stood up, "I forgot. The whole reason I came here was to make an appointment with the doctor."

"What on earth for?" her grandfather questioned, watching her dial the phone.

"Are you sick?" Souta asked.

"Shhhh," Kagome hissed, placing a finger to her lips, "I just haven't been feeling that great."

"Well," Kagome's mother observed her daughter worriedly, "You do look pale. Have you lost weight? That can't be good for the baby."

"Hello? Yes, this is Higarashi, Kagome and I would like to make an appointment to see Dr. Katayama. Tomorrow at noon? Yes, that's fine. Okay..thank you," she pressed the end button and placed the phone back onto it's receiver, "I guess that's it then."

"Is everything okay? What's going on?" her mother bit her lip worriedly.

"I think something's wrong," Kagome rubbed her stomach gently, "Not with the pup..with me."

* * *

Kagome swung her legs back and forth nervously. She had gone to the doctor only two days prior and had gotten a call in the morning to come back down to the doctor's office. She prayed that the doctor hadn't found out about her pregnancy. She had checked the 'no' box on the paperwork, and she did her best to hide her growing bump. She hoped Sesshomaru was doing okay and that her friends made it back safe and sound.

"Good afternoon, miss Higarashi," the doctor greeted, opening the door and reading over the clipboard, "How are you this morning?"

"Good," she answered nervously.

"So," Dr. Katayama pulled up a stool and sat down in front of Kagome, "I'm sure you would like to know why I called you in today," he chuckled when Kagome nodded eagerly, "Very well. I'm going to prescribe you some medication to take once a day, everyday, at noon. There should be enough to last you at least two months, but if you need a refill, please don't hesitate to call us."

"Medication?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably, "For what?"

"Well," the doctor clicked his pen in obvious distress, "To be honest, we're not exactly sure of your diagnosis quite yet. We need to run some more tests. We don't know if what we're dealing with is fatal or not, but the medication is to lessen the severity of some of your symptoms."

"I-I'm pregnant," she blurted out, wincing, "Could that be it? I don't want to take medication if-

"It has nothing to do with your pregnancy," he held up his hand, interrupting gently. He gave her a comforting smile, not at all shocked by her news of the baby growing inside her, "Please, don't worry about it too much. The medication is safe for you to take. Are you nervous about taking it?"

Kagome shook her head, her face pale, "I'm sorry to be rude, but I really must be going now. Can I have my medication please?"

"Of course," the doctor scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed in to Kagome who took it with shaking fingers, "Here's your prescription and also one refill."

"Thank you," bowing, Kagome quickly left the doctor's office and began to make her way home, hoping that her mom hadn't left the store yet.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything? Enough medical supplies? I put the food for your friends in there too. Oh, and I even bought a bracelet for that little girl you were telling me about and I wasn't sure i-if you were going to come back so I put some extra supplies in there. You have your medication right? The refill too? Is it too heavy?"

"Oh, mom!" Kagome cried, throwing her arms around the woman. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, "Everything is perfect. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," her mother smiled, "Just making sure my little girl is safe. I can't express how proud of you I am. I love you so much."

"Be safe, sis," Souta rubbed his nose, "Say hi to Inuyasha for me."

"Bye Souta, goodbye grandpa," Kagome hugged the two tightly and smiled a watery smile, "Please, take care of yourselves. I'll try my best to come visit again. But, if not..then thank you for everything. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Kagome!"

With that said, Kagome waved and jumped into the well, welcoming the blue light that enveloped her. Once her feet touched the bottom of the well, she proceeded to climb up. She tossed her overflowing backpack onto the bright grass and sat down, debating whether or not to wait for Sesshomaru.

"You have returned."

Jumping, Kagome whipped her head around, relaxing when she saw who it was, "Sesshomaru. You scared me."

"My apologies," he pushed off of the tree that he had been leaning on.

Smiling, Kagome launched herself into Sesshomaru's arms, "I missed you. The pup did too."

He smiled into her hair, "Is that so? Did you see the healer?"

Tensing, Kagome pulled away from the hug and grabbed her backpack, smiling gratefully when Sesshomaru took it from her, "Yes, they gave me some medicine to take. I'm fine."

"Medicine," Sesshomaru repeated, "For what?"

Kagome sighed and began walking in the direction of Kaede's hut. She didn't want to tell him. Not yet, "It's nothing to worry about. I'll take the medication and everything will be fine."

That being said, the conversation ended and they continued their walk in silence. Forcing a smile, Kagome pushed back the bamboo curtain, "Hi, guys. Did you make it back okay?"

"Kagome," Sango greeted happily, "Yes and we got the jewel shards," her smile melted into a look of concern, "Did you see the healer in your time?"

"Oh, that," Kagome waved her off nervously and took her backpack from Sesshomaru as she sat down in the hut, "Yes, everything's fine. I brought some gifts for everyone. Where's Rin?"

"Kaede took her down to the village to deliver some herbs," Miroku told her, "She's doing well with her training."

"That's great," Kagome smiled and began passing out the gifts, "Orange soda for Miroku, lollypop for Shippo, almond cookies for Sango, a toy for Kirara, and some ramen for Inuyasha."

Taking their gifts, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo thanked Kagome for their gifts and Kirara mewed and batted the toy mouse around. Kagome held out Inuyasha's ramen, "Here you go, Inuyasha."

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking the gift.

"You're welcome."

"Would you like the jewel shards?" Miroku asked the priestess, taking a sip of the orange flavored drink.

Kagome looked at the jewel that was constantly hanging around her neck. She was hesitant, as she didn't want the well to close, "No. Let's wait for Kaede to get back."

"Kaede made stew before she left," Sango lifted the lid, "Would you like some?"

"No," Kagome snuggled against Sesshomaru, sighing contently when he placed a hand on her stomach. She had missed her mate dearly and couldn't wait until they returned to the Western Lands. Of course, she loved her friends, but she missed being alone with her mate.

Sesshomaru traced the pattern on Kagome's kimono. All of his senses were telling him something just wasn't right with Kagome. He feared for her and the unborn pup. He stroked Kagome's stomach, feeling her body relax against him, "What is it, koishii?"

"Nothing," Kagome mumbled, chuckling when Sesshomaru growled warningly, "Okay, okay. I just outdid myself these past few days. I'm tired."

She winced when Sesshomaru brushed over a tender spot on her stomach. She turned in his grip and closed her eyes, "Wake me up when Kaede comes back."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, opting instead to kiss her hair. He knew when the time came he wouldn't wake her up. His mate needed rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sighed heavily. She was sitting on a rock outside of Kaede's hut. She was alone. After putting it off for a week, Kagome had finally fused the jewel shards together. They were the last two. All she needed to do was a make a wish.

Clutching the completed Shikon no Tama, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clearing her mind of all negative thoughts,_ 'Midoriku, please, please with all of your power make the jewel disappear. A jewel which despite it's pureness has brought nothing but pain and suffering to my loved ones. Please, make it disappear.'_

There was a swirl of bright pink and white light radiating from the jewel causing everyone from inside the small hut to look outside. The light consumed Kagome and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was face-to-face with an older priestess.

"Y-you're Midoriku," she stated more than asked.

The priestess giggled behind her hand and nodded, "Yes and you are Kagome. You wished to have the jewel disappear, why?"

"So many people I care about," Kagome started quietly, "Have been affected negatively by the jewel: Kikiyo and Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, a-and," she cleared her throat, "I'm pregnant. If the jewel is not destroyed I fear that I will have to spend my entire life protecting it. I can't put my family in danger like that. I can't let anyone else suffer."

Midoriku gave a soft smile, "Your wish is pure. It will be granted, along with it's power and mine being transferred to you, Kagome," she placed a hand on her heart, "It is a gift as you have set me free. You will not be able to use my gift right away, but slowly you will learn to control it."

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much," Kagome breathed. Her eyes widened momentarily before saddening, "T-the well..."

"Will be sealed," Midiroku began to fade, "I am sorry, Kagome. I bid you a farewell. Until we meet again."

The pink and white energy surrounding Kagome began to take the shape of a ball. It began to dance around Kagome and entered her body through her heart. For a moment, Kagome felt alive. She didn't feel tired or nauseous. She could feel the power coursing through her veins, but in a moment - it was gone as was the light that once surrounded her.

A white orb of light shone in the bright sunlight. Kagome winced as it flew towards her and entered her body. Her back arched and she gasped loudly, her soul once again combined into one.

"Now that the jewel is gone," Kagome looked behind her to see Kaede staring up at the bright blue sky, "My sister is able to rest in peace."

"Kagome," Sango fell to her knees by Kagome's side and placed a hand on her lower back, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No," Kagome whispered, holding back her tears, "I-I'm fine Sango."

"Can you stand?" Sango helped Kagome to her feet, "Let's go back to Kaede's."

"Lady Kagome, you did it!" Rin cried, hugging the priestess tightly, "The jewel is gone. Did you see the bright light? Did you see it?"

"Rin," she placed her hand atop the girl's head, "Oh, yes I saw it."

"What happened to the jewel?" Miroku asked, eager to know of it's fate.

"Yes, I'm curious to know what you wished for," Sango took a seat in her corner of the hut.

"Did it come true?" Shippo pressed, jumping into Kagome's arms, "Huh? Did it?"

"I wished for the jewel to disappear," Kagome told them, scooting closer to Sesshomaru, "It was granted and the power of the jewel and Midoriku was transferred to me."

Violet eyes widened and then narrowed in concern, "What? You now posses the power of Midoriku and the Shikon no Tama?"

"I guess so," Kagome shrugged, "I don't know that much about the gift. She said I would eventually learn how to control my powers."

"What about Kikiyo?" Inuyasha asked grimly, glaring at Kagome, "What did you do to Kikiyo?"

Kagome bit her trembling bottom lip. She was tired of talking. She wanted to go home..back through the well, but she couldn't. She didn't even want to think about the jewel anymore, "I-I didn't do anything to her, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru snarled warningly, causing Shippo to jump out of Kagome's arms and into Sango's. His beast sensed his mates sadness and distress, wanting to harm whoever was causing it, "You will stop pestering my mate with your vexatious questions. We are leaving."

Kagome sniffled and nodded, climbing to her feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru? May I speak with ye for a moment?" Kaede asked, catching everyone by surprise.

"Kagome, Rin..wait outside," Sesshomaru commanded, keeping his eyes on the old priestess.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and laughed, "Come on, Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Speak."

"There is something ye must understand," Kaede stood up to face the demon lord, "Kagome now possess both the power of Midoriku and the jewel. Many demons will seek her out. Looking to destroy her and take the power for themselves."

"What?!" Sango cried, disbelievingly.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, choosing instead to leave the hut, grabbing Kagome's backpack and her bow and arrows. He ignored the questioning look Kagome and Rin gave him, "Come. We are leaving."

* * *

After taking a long bath in the bathhouse, Kagome slowly made her way to her and Sesshomaru's room where she proceeded to burry herself under the covers.

Sesshomaru joined Kagome on the bed and pressed a kiss to her temple. She had been like this for two weeks. She barely talked to him, she hadn't played with Rin, she hadn't told him stories about her and the annoying fox kit.

"You are to tell me what is wrong," Sesshomaru breathed against her ear, causing her to shiver.

Kagome's shoulder immediately began to shake with suppressed sobs. She tried to tell herself that she was prepared for the well to close. She and her family had talked about it. They were all prepared, but it still hurt. She would never see her family ever again. What if something happened? She would never know if they were okay.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms, pressing her face gently into his chest. He wanted to so badly ask his mate what was wrong, but he knew that she didn't want to talk about it. Not yet.

After awhile, her sobs turned into soft cries, then choked whimpers, and then stopped all together. He moved the hair that had clung to her face from her tears and carefully shifted Kagome from his grip, into the bed. She had cried herself to sleep.

Once he was sure Kagome was safely tucked into bed, he went in search for a glass of water and the strange bottle that held Kagome's medication. She hadn't been taking it.

10 hours later:

Groaning, Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly. She blinked, trying to focus her eyes in the darkness. She sat up quickly and flinched when she felt a pain in her stomach.

"What is it?"

She turned her head blindly and could almost see Sesshomaru's bright eyes looking at her with concern, "Sesshomaru? How long have I been asleep?"

"Awhile," he murmured, "What is the matter?"

"M-my stomach hurts," Kagome whined, flinching again.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Kagome's stomach and rubbed softly, "Is this where it hurts?"

She nodded, not sure if Sesshomaru could even see her.

"Do not be frightened," Sesshomaru removed his hand, "It is only the pup kicking."

Tears gathered in the corners of Kagome's eyes and she placed her hand where Sesshomaru's once was. She gasped loudly when she felt a few thumps hit her hand, "Oh my gosh. Sesshomaru, the pup is kicking!"

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kagome's lips before wiping her unshed tears. He stiffened when Kagome cried out, "Kagome!"

"No, it's fine," she panted, gripping her stomach tightly, "That was just a strong one. It scared me..that's all."

"I am calling in a healer in the morning," Sesshomaru decided.

"No, you're not," Kagome shook her head, "I don't need to see a healer. The pup kicking hard just means that it's growing. Isn't that a good thing?"

"You are seeing a healer and you are to take your medication as well," Sesshomaru snapped, "That is final."

"I am not seeing a healer! How do you know I'm no-" her face paled when she felt the pup kick her a few times and squirm around inside her. She clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up all over the bed, "I-I'm...going to be sick."

She hastily untangled herself from the blankets and made her way to the balcony, throwing up over the side.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started apologetically, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall over, "I-

"I can't take the medication," Kagome gasped out, dry heaving, "I-It makes me feel weird."

Using his free hand, he brushed Kagome's hair back when she began throwing up again, "I am calling in a healer. For you and the pup. You are getting further along in the pregnancy and I am concerned with both of your well-beings."

"Okay," Kagome croaked, she breathed heavily, "I think I'm done throwing up now."

She didn't protest when Sesshomaru scooped her up into her arms. The sun was beginning peak through the morning clouds.

Sesshomaru held the trembling girl tightly in his arms and brought his head down to nuzzle her stomach with his nose.

"You're really worried, aren't you, Sesshomaru?" Kagome mumbled, her question answered when he only nuzzled deeper. She frowned when she was put back onto the bed, "What are you doing? It's morning."

"I am going to call in a healer," he told her simply.

"It's too early," Kagome chastised, "I can wait a little longer."

"Rest," was all he said before he closed the door behind him.

Kagome sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. Secretly, she was glad that Sesshomaru was getting a healer. She would be due in about two and a half months. She let out a shaky breath when the pup kicked. The kicks really hurt and the pup seemed to be really strong. On top of that, she looked huge.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome," Rin slid open the door, her signature smile on her face, "Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to tell you that the healer has arrived. Can I stay in here with you? Please?"

"Of course," Kagome patted the spot next to her, "But you have to be quiet so that the healer can do her job. Okay?"

"Kay!" Rin giggled and climbed onto the large bed.

"Hello, Miss Kagome. Long time no see!"

"Mio," Kagome sat up and grinned, "It's so good to see you again. I'm so sorry Sesshomaru called you here so early in the morning. How are you?"

"I'm quite alright. I was happy to know that I would get to work with you again," Mio approached the bed and motioned for Kagome to lie flat on her back, "How are you? How's the pup?"

"Good," Kagome winced, "But, the pup just started kicking last night and ever since then it's been kicking and moving around like crazy. It really hurts, Mio."

"Alright," Mio untied Kagome's obi and pulled her kimono aside until her stomach was exposed, "Let me take a look."

"Ow."

"Hurts?" Mio asked, gently pressing around Kagome's abdomen, finding more tender spots, "Oh!"

"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked, lifting her head to observe what the healer was doing.

"Well," Mio bit her lip, "Your pup is...a little overactive, which I'm sure is normal for this kind of pregnancy, but the fact that your body is not made to handle that kind of stress is concerning. I would like you to take it easy until the pup is born and don't stress yourself out too much."

Rin whimpered, "Is Lady Kagome alright? What about the pup? It's okay right?"

Mio fixed Kagome's kimono with a wide grin on her face and stood up. She nodded happily, "Kagome and _both_ pups. They're fine."

Kagome sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness and her body's protests to lay back down. Her eyes were wide, "What did you say? _Both pups?_"

"Why yes," Mio smiled, "That's why this pregnancy is so hard and why the kicks hurt. There are two pups..twice the strain I'm afraid. Please, call me again if you need anything," she bowed as she stepped out the door, "Good day Lady Kagome, Lady Rin."

"Two pups!" Rin hugged Kagome tightly, "Isn't that wonderful?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. Two pups. Her and Sesshomaru's pups. Two of them..twins. Twin pups. Twice the pain, twice the love, twice the diapers..twice everything! She let out a shaky breath she didn't know she had been holding. She began to unconsciously rub her stomach, "I need you to get Sesshomaru," she choked out.

"Okay," Rin scampered out.

Sesshomaru knocked once and entered the room, immediately going to sit by Kagome, "What did the healer say?"

"Two pups," Kagome mumbled, turning her head to look at him, "Twins, Sesshomaru. We're having twins. Two pups."

In that moment, Kagome swore she saw him smile a real genuine smile as he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.


	11. Chapter 11

"Look at this one, Kagome!" Rin pointed to an orange butterfly, "Do you see it?"

Kagome giggled, watching Rin chase the flying insect, "Yes, I see it."

"Miko," Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her, his eyes blazing, "What did I tell you about leaving the room? You are to be on bed rest until the pups are born! Where is Jaken?"

Kagome stood up with a wince and placed a hand behind her back, "Why are you so angry? We're just in the garden and Jaken isn't here."

"Rin, go inside," Sesshomaru barked. He turned his attention back to his mate, "You are to go back inside at once!"

"I don't want to go back inside," she stomped her foot, "Shomaru, what's going on? There's something you're not telling me."

"It is nothing you need to be concerned about. Go inside. You fainted this morning and need to rest. I will not repeat myself, woman."

Kagome was about to do as she was told, but when Sesshomaru moved slightly to the right to let her pass, she noticed something glowing in the sunlight, "That's your sheath. Why do you have your sword?"

"I am going to patrol the lands," Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly, "I cannot do that until I know that you are inside and safe."

She gaped at him and then lowered her gaze sadly, "You're lying to me. Fine, I'll go inside."

She slammed the door shut behind her and leaned against it, her arms folded across her chest. She closed her eyes and sighed before pushing off the door. Maybe she'd go play with Rin or wander around the castle to pass the time. She had been living there for awhile now and she still didn't know her away around. All of the doors, hallways, stone steps, rooms.

She gasped and grasped her stomach tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. Maybe she would just go lie down for awhile.

"Milady...?" Tsuru stared at her worriedly, while other servants bustled about, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kagome stood up straight and wrapped her arms over her swollen abdomen, "The pups have been really restless lately. They're kicking really hard and moving around. I don't think they like it when I'm away from Sesshomaru for too long."

"I am certain that Lord Sesshomaru will return soon. Would you like me to get you anything to eat?" Tsuru gave a small smile.

"No thank you," Kagome could feel the bile rising in her throat, "I-I think - go lie down."

She ran from the room and had just barely made it to the balcony before everything she ate came back up.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," Tsusru and several servants bowed upon seeing the demon lord return, "Welcome back."

"Where is Kagome?" he demanded, passing his bloodied sword to servant.

"She went to lie down, milord," Tsuru answered, bowing.

He gave them a curt nod and the servants dispersed, going back to working and doing chores. He could smell Kagome and almost smirked. Finally, she had listened to him and had gone to lie down.

He slid open the door to their room and his blood ran cold. The room was empty. The only difference was the balcony door sitting wide open. Rushing over, he found Kagome lying sprawled out on the balcony floor, her face pale and sweating.

He got onto his knees and carefully pulled Kagome into his arms, cradling her when her head lolled back. He shook her gently, "Kagome? Kagome!?"

He checked her over for wounds. Although he couldn't smell her blood, he wanted to be sure. He could see her chest rise up and down with her shallow breathing.

After a few more of his calls, her eyelids began to shiver and open slowly. She groaned and turned her head, grimacing at the pain. Soon, her eyes landed on the golden eyes of her mate, "Shomaru? What are you...doing?"

"You collapsed while I was away," he informed, his eyes full of relief and worry. If she was this bad, what would she be after the pups were born?

"I got sick," she whispered, frowning. She brought a hand to place on her stomach, "The pups were so restless..it made me nauseous."

"I see," he nodded, but then narrowed his eyes at her, "But you are also not taking your medication like I asked, correct?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shomaru, I don't want to talk about this now. Can we just go to bed? The pups really missed you."

He sighed, but agreed nonetheless and stood up with Kagome in his arms. He wondered for a brief second if he could trick her into taking it.

Once they settled on the bed, Sesshomaru began to run a single claw up and down Kagome's stomach, "You are due to give birth soon."

She smiled up at him, "I know. I'm excited. Do you think we're ready? What if we're not good parents?"

"Hn. Do not say such nonsense," he told her, stoically, "Everything will be fine."

Kagome nodded, although she was uncertain, "Can we go back to the village soon when I get farther along? I really want Kaede to help me give birth."

"Yes," he stopped tracing and instead left his hand to rest there. Immediately, the pups began to kick, "Are you in pain?"

Kagome shook her head and then smiled gratefully at him, "Mm-mm. No, it doesn't hurt that bad."

She pressed herself closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. She stiffened when there was a frantic knock on the door, "Yes?"

The door slid open, revealing one of the large demons who stood at the gates of the castle, protecting it from trespassers. He was a very handsome boar demon.

"Ah, Goro," Kagome smiled warmly at him and sat up, "How are you? Is everything alright?"

"I am fine, milady," Goro bowed respectfully, "Pardon the interruption, but there is...a disturbance."

Kagome sat up straighter, more alert, "A disturbance?"

"Yes," Goro shifted his weight nervously, "Demons. Hundreds of them are furious about the disappearance of the jewel. They seek to destroy-"

"Goro," Sesshomaru snarled, causing the guard to immediately bow, "You are dismissed. Leave at once!"

"Y-yes, milord!" Goro quickly exited and made his way back to his post.

"What?" Kagome whispered, quickly turning to look at Sesshomaru, "Destroy what? What's going on?"

"It is nothing that concerns you," he stood up and grabbed his sheath that was leaning against the wall, "I will handle it. You are to stay here until I return."

"But you just got back," tears welled up in her cocoa eyes, "Please don't leave again. Can't it wait? The pups get so worked up when you're gone."

Sesshomaru turned away from her and closed his eyes at the scent of her tears. He wasn't doing this to hurt her. He was doing it to protect her and the pups. If only she knew - then maybe she would understand why he was always leaving. He couldn't tell her..not yet. She was too sick and he couldn't risk her worrying.

He finally turned around and wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. He kissed her on the tip of her nose, "Do not be upset, my miko. I will always return to you."

"B-but-" she stopped and lowered her head, her eyes covering her bangs. Already she felt like she was going to be sick.

He kissed her once last time. If he stayed any longer than he wouldn't be able to leave. He had to go now.

As soon as she had heard the door slide close, Kagome burrowed her face into the blankets and began to sob. It seemed like she hardly saw Sesshomaru anymore. Did he not want to be her mate? Did he not love her like she loved him?

She shook her head frantically as her sobs turned into soft whimpers. No. He loved her and she knew that. Something serious was going on..and she would find out what.

After a little more self-loathing, Kagome pulled herself together and rubbed at her swollen eyes. Maybe taking a bath would help keep her mind off of things and hopefully help her growing migraine.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes were a dark red as he snarled and slashed at every demon that tried to cut him down. He needed to keep them as far away from the castle as possible. He would not let them get to his mate.

_"Lord Sesshomaruuuuuuuu!"_

Sesshomaru quickly sliced a centipede demon in half before turning his head briefly to see Jaken screaming and running as fast as he could. His big yellow eyes were wide with panic.

"Can you not see that I am busy?" Lord Sesshomaru grunted, ripping his sword out of a demons stomach.

"But, milord," Jaken gasped still trying to catch his breath, "I-it's Lady Kagome! She's having the pups!"

"What?!" the demon lord shouted, swiping at a bird demon with his poison claws, "Jaken, I trust you will be able to handle the rest of these pathetic demons?"

Jaken grinned and nodded, "Of course, milord. Haha, leave them to me!"

With the demons being taken care of, Sesshomaru took off at breakneck speed towards the castle. Why was this happening? It was too early. She wasn't due for at least another three weeks. He needed to get to her and bring her to the human village as soon as possible.

Reaching the castle in record time, he threw the door open and went to Kagome, who was crying and clinging onto Tsuru tightly. He picked her up bridal style and brushed away the hair that clung to her face.

"You are alright, koishii," he soothed, kissing her forehead, "Breathe."

She buried her face into his clothing as she trembled, "G-get me to Kaede. _Now_!"

* * *

Inside of Kaede's hut was chaotic. Kagome was lying on a soft mat with blankets with her head in Sesshomaru's lap. Kaede was propping her legs and giving out orders to Sango and Rin who were gathering clean cloths, bowls of water, and preparing baskets for the twins.

Kagome cried out and squeezed Sesshomaru's hand as she was hit with another wave of pain. The pup's frantic kicking wasn't helping either.

Sesshomaru swiped a cool rag over Kagome's sweaty forehead and shushed her gently. He felt terrible for being absent while she had gone into labor. Who knows how long she had been in pain before Jaken had found him, "Shhhh, you are doing great, koishii."

"Ye are going to have to leave now, Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede told him, as it was a custom in their time, "The pups will be born soon."

He nodded and with one more glance to Kagome, left silently and joined the other men outside the hut. Although, he sat as far away from them as possible. They were not worthy to even be in his presence.

"Get ready to push, Kagome," Sango rubbed her arm soothingly.

Nodding absentmindedly, Kagome gritted her teeth. Her contractions were getting closer together and more intense.

"Once more push, Kagome," Kaede told her, nodding to Rin who was in charge of helping Sango clean the pups.

Kagome cried out longingly as she strained and pushed with all of her might. She slumped back tiredly when she felt the baby slip out of her and closed her eyes, listening to the first born's soft cry.

Once Sango had wiped the newborn clean, she passed it to Rin who wrapped it in a blanket, "It's a boy, Kagome! He's so cute!"

She carefully made her way over to Kagome, tilting the bundle for her to see, "Look!"

Kagome gave a tired smile as she saw her son for the first time. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was red from his wailing. He was perfect and healthy, "Shhhh, pup. Mama's here."

The pup flicked one of it's pointed ears towards her, his cries dying down to choked sobs at hearing his mother's voice.

"Take him to Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede told her, dipping her hands in a bowl of water, "The next pup is coming."

"You have to push, Kagome," Sango breathed worriedly, dabbing her forehead, "Stay awake. You can't sleep yet."

"Harder, Kagome," Kaede urged, seeing Kagome's weakening state. She needed to get this baby out fast "Push!"

Kagome sobbed and slumped backwards, breathing shallowly, "I-I can't."

Sango bit her lip. Kagome was a deathly pale and soaked in sweat. She looked to be on the verge of passing out, "One more push. You can do it."

Gripping Sango's hand, Kagome pushed as hard as she could and screamed, the pup finally falling into Kaede's arms.

"It's a girl!" Kagome heard Rin declare. She wanted to so badly to take the pup from Rin, but just couldn't open her eyes. She was so tired.

"Do you want to see the pup, Kagome? She's cute!" Rin grinned, but she soon frowned when she got not response from the new mother, "Kagome?"

"Leave her to rest, Rin," Sesshomaru started, the boy pup snuggled in his arms, "She needs to rest."

Rin nodded and passed the pup to Sesshomaru before Kaede ushered them all out of the hut to give the family some time alone.

"S-Shomaru," Kagome panted. She tried to sit up, but Sesshomaru pushed her back down.

"I will watch over the pups tonight," he told her, covering her with a blanket after placing the pups into their baskets, "Rest. You need your strength."

Kagome sighed, but nodded. She was too tired to argue.


	12. Chapter 12

"Have you named them yet?" Miroku asked.

Everyone except Inuyasha was gathered in the hut around the new family.

"Not yet," Kagome shook her head with a slight frown and glanced down at the girl-pup. She had Sesshomaru's hair, her eyes, and a single crescent moon adorning her forehead, "Ikki. Her name's Ikki."

Sesshomaru eyed the boy-pup that he cradled in his arms. Ikki's twin had Kagome's hair, his eyes and had two purple stripes adorning each of his cheeks. He looked at Kagome, "Haru."

Kagome nodded, a large smile on her face, "I like it. That's it then. Ikki and Haru."

Rin gently stroked Haru's jet-black hair, "Hello, Haru. I'm Rin."

Kagome yawned and soon, Ikki and Haru followed suit.

"Aw," Shippo cooed, "They're sleepy."

"That is enough for today," Sesshomaru made a move to take Ikki from Kagome, "You need to rest."

"I've been resting for days now," Kagome huffed and instead, took Haru from Sesshomaru, despite his warning glare, "I don't want to rest anymore. I want to spend time with the pups. Can we go outside? They haven't been out of the hut yet. Please?"

"No," Sesshomaru told her, "You are too weak and ill. You are to stay inside until we return home."

Kagome pouted at him and instead moved her attention back to her cooing pups, "You guys want to go outside don't you?"

"He's right, Kagome," Sango began, "You shouldn't move from the bed for at least another two weeks."

"Just for a little bit?" Kagome begged, batting her eyelashes, "I promise I won't leave your side."

"If I allow you to go outside, you are to stay in bed and take your medication without complaint," he eyed her warily, "Is that understood, miko?"

She grinned and nodded her head, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, "Yes. Can we go now?"

He nodded and took the pups from Kagome, causing them to start whimpering. It only increased when they were placed into their baskets. He carefully slid both baskets onto his arm and picked Kagome up with ease with the other.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome squealed, wrapping her blanket tighter around herself, "I can walk!"

He ignored her protesting and walked outside the hut. He stopped and placed Kagome down, wrapping a firm arm around her waist when she stumbled.

"I'm fine, Shomaru," she mumbled, taking the whimpering pups out of their baskets. Immediately, the whimpering stopped and they clung to her tightly. She smiled and kissed them both on the forehead.

"It's a beautiful day out," Sango tilted her face towards the sun, basking in the sunlight, "Isn't it Kirara?"

"Mew," the kitten agreed, pouncing on a dandelion.

Noticing Kagome's trembling arms, Sesshomaru took Haru from her, growling soothingly when the pup began to whine, "Shhhh, pup."

Haru's ears twitched when he heard his father's voice and he settled down. Although, his golden eyes seemed to never leave Kagome's face.

"There's Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted happily, pointing towards the approaching figure.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped, causing the half demon to look up suddenly. She gave a weak smile, "Do you want to meet your niece and nephew?"

Inuyasha looked at Ikki and Haru. It felt like somebody had stabbed a knife into his heart. She had actually had pups..with Sesshomaru! They looked like a mixture of both Sesshomaru and Kagome...and it killed him, "No thanks."

Kagome watched sadly as Inuyasha entered the hut. Why was he still so angry with her? She sighed and looked from Ikki's drooping eyes to Sesshomaru, "I want to go home now."

"Kagome," Miroku scolded, "You're in no condition to travel. You need to stay here and rest."

"But the pups..." she protested quietly. She didn't want the crying to wake everyone. Both her pups had a great set of lungs.

"Ye may stay in my hut until ye are well enough to return home," Kaede placed a wrinkled hand upon Ikki's cheek and rubbed softly, "Shippo, Rin, and I can stay with one of the villagers."

"Yay!" Rin jumped up and down. She loved being in the center of the village and helping Kaede.

"Thank you, Kaede," Kagome bowed as best as she could, "Thank you so much."

"Ye are welcome child," Kaede grabbed onto Rin's hand, "I will be back in a few days to check on ye."

"We will be retiring to our hut for the time being as well," Miroku pulled Sango close to him and she blushed, "Let us know if you need anything."

"Thanks," Kagome forced a smile and as soon as she was alone with Sesshomaru, her facade fell and her shoulders slumped.

"Come," Sesshomaru commanded, picking up the twins' empty baskets and leading them into the hut. He stopped and growled when he saw who was sitting in the corner, "Half breed."

"Sesshomaru," the priestess hissed. He would need to learn to be careful saying that word around the pups.

Inuyasha leaped to his feet and growled back, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Kaede said we could stay here until we go back to the castle," Kagome piped up, "I hope you don't mind."

"Keh, of course I mind!" Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest.

Kagome bit her lip. Inuyasha used to be her best friend. She would even go as far as to say she had loved him once and she still did. Just not in the way she loved Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened as she felt her whole body tingle. Her eyes were half-closed, "S-Shomaru. Take Ikki."

He did as he was told and placed the twins into their baskets. As soon as he did, Kagome fell to her knees and then to the floor with a loud _thud_.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, he would've rushed to her aid if it wasn't for Sesshomaru getting to her first. He wrinkled his nose. Not only did Kagome look sickly, but she smelled sickly too.

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome onto the mat and covered her with blankets. He placed the pups closer to her, knowing that being near their mother would keep them calm. He gently traced one of the stripes on Haru's cheek.

Shifting awkwardly, Inuyasha plopped down into his corner, a frown etched into his face. His ears twitched when he heard Kagome groan. He quickly glanced over to see Sesshomaru helping a dazed Kagome into a sitting position and then he handed her a pill bottle and a cup of water.

He almost chuckled at the pout on Kagome's face. She was so cute.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome looked at him with warm eyes, "Sorry about that. Anyway, if it's really a problem that we're here. I'm sure we can find somewhere else to stay."

Flustered, Inuyasha turned his head away, "Keh. Stay wherever you want. I don't care."

She nodded and turned to Sesshomaru, "We should go into the village and get some things for the pups. They need cloth diapers and clothes. I have some, but they're back at the castle in my backpack."

"You just fainted, miko," Sesshomaru pushed her back down and tucked her in, "You are to stay here and rest. You promised."

"I miss my family," she whispered suddenly. It killed her being so close to the well, "My mom, grandpa, Souta. They don't even know that we ended up having twins. They'll never be able t-to see them."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. That's right. With the jewel gone, the well had been sealed permanently. That day, when the jewel had finally disappeared, she had been distraught about the well and he had yelled at her about Kikiyo. He was such an idiot.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He grimaced and his ears flattened against his head when the sounds of screeching filled the hut.

"They're hungry," Kagome mumbled, sitting up slowly. She picked up Haru and began to gently pat his back. She glanced at Inuyasha and she flushed, "Um, Inuyasha...?"

Without saying a word, Inuyasha stood and left the hut, wincing at the bright sunlight. Maybe he would just stay in the sacred tree until they left.

* * *

"Here you are, Lady Kagome," a young woman placed two slings and a makeshift diaper bag in front of her before bowing, "My mother and grandmother made these for you. Congratulations and we wish you a quick recovery. You are greatly missed."

Kagome smiled and moved the items towards a pile that held many cloth diapers, canned foods, a ton of clothes for the pups and other things, "Thank you so much. Please, thank your family for me."

"Of course," the girl bowed once more and took her leave.

"The villagers here are so kind," Kagome giggled when Ikki hiccupped, "Aren't they, sweetheart?"

Ikki glanced up at Kagome with wide, sparkling eyes before her thin eyebrows furrowed. After a few seconds, she stiffened up and flailed her tiny arms around, beginning to wail. Haru soon followed suit, mimicking his sister with wails of his own.

Kagome gasped and quickly held Ikki close, trying to comfort the girl to no avail. Kagome had just fed and changed them both.

"Their fangs are coming in," Sesshomaru told her, pulling his finger away when Haru tried to stick it in his mouth, "They are teething."

"Here," Kagome passed Sesshomaru a wet rag, "Have him chew on that. It's cool and might help."

Sesshomaru did as he was told and soon, Haru's cries turned into soft whimpers. Ikki preferred choked sobs as she pulled on the rag with her swollen and bleeding gums.

Kagome frowned at Sesshomaru worriedly and soon went back to comforting her daughter, "Shhhh, Ikki. It's alright. The pain will be over soon."

Sesshomaru snuck glances at Kagome every chance he could while he was trying to soothe Haru. They had been at the hut for a couple of weeks now and although Kagome had barely left the hut, she looked worse. She hadn't gained any of her strength back like Sesshomaru hoped. He had tried his best to care for the pups and to take them outside for fresh air when they started crying, but even he knew that pups needed their mothers constantly for at least the first couple months, never leaving their side for more than a few minutes at a time. Sometimes, the only thing that would get them to stop crying was Kagome.

"Knock, knock," Miroku poked his head in, his violet eyes holding kindness, "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Kagome gestured for them to all come in, "Rin, would you like to hold one of the pups?"

Rin nodded eagerly and held her arms out, "Yes, please!"

"Alright," she passed Ikki over to Rin, keeping a hand on her tiny arm when the pup began to fuss, "Be careful. The pups are teething."

"Hey, little man," Miroku grinned when Kagome let him hold Haru, "He looks just like you, Kagome."

She smiled and tilted her head to the side, "You think so? I think they both look like Sesshomaru."

"They're both getting so big," Sango mumbled in awe, "And they're only a few weeks old."

"Yeah," Kagome giggled, "It surprised me too."

"Sango, Miroku," Shippo ran into the hut on all fours, his small chest heaving.

"What is it, Shippo?" Sango kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Is everything alright? Where's Kaede?"

Shippo burst into tears, "K-Kaede w-was...attacked b-b-by demons! T-they thought _she_...destroyed t-the jewel and set Midoriku free."

"What?!" Kagome cried. She whipped her head around to face her friends. When they refused to meet her gaze, she glared at Shippo, "What are you talking about?"

"Demons are out to destroy you, Kagome!" the fox kit blurted, rubbing his eyes, "You gotta hide! You just gotta!"

"I'm going to go help," Sango slung her boomerang over her shoulder, "Miroku, stay here with the others. Come on, Shippo, Kirara."

"Mew," the two-tailed demon and Shippo quickly trailed after the demon slayer.

"That's why you were always leaving," Kagome breathed shakily, "That's what you were hiding from me. How could you?"

"I did for your own protection," Sesshomaru told her, meeting her angry gaze, "You are in no condition to defend yourself."

"You lied to me," Kagome shouted, balling her fists "You could've just been honest with me. I can't believe you-

Her words were cut off and she covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve as she began to cough violently.

Sensing the uneasiness and tension in the room, the pups became restless, beginning to cry and squirm. The pups both extended their tiny arms out towards Kagome.

Sesshomaru rubbed Kagome's back soothingly as her coughing fit continued.

"I-I'm fine," the priestess managed to gasp out, "Get...pups."

Hesitantly, Sesshomaru removed his hand, but took the pups from Miroku and Rin. The pups piercing cries subsided, turning into sniffling and the ocasional sobs. They still wanted Kagome.

"Here," Miroku coaxed Kagome out of her hunched over position and tried to get her to drink some water, "Drink this. Is that better?"

Coughing a few more times, she nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Noticing Haru's quivering bottom lip, Kagome took the pups from Sesshomaru with a grateful smile. Immediately, their tears faded, "They just wanted their mommy."

"Do you think Lady Kaede is alright?" Rin asked, sadness clear in her large eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine, Rin," Miroku smiled down at the child, "Sango is with her and she's a great demon slayer."

Rin nodded, but she was still worried. She busied herself by tracing the yellow and orange squares on her kimono. She yawned. Maybe she would take a nap. Hopefully, they'd be going home soon.

With the pups now asleep, Kagome placed them into their baskets, careful not to wake them, "There. They should be asleep for at least a few hours."

Sesshomaru gently pushed Kagome back down onto the mat, "You need your rest as well. Sleep."

Kagome huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. She moved her eyes upward when she felt a hand on her forehead. Sesshomaru placed his other hand on his own forehead. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, "Just as I thought. You have a fever."

She sighed and pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve until he laid down next to her, "Just lie here with me, okay? Just until I fall...asleep."

Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to the back of her head wrapped his arms around her. She felt so cold.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku started, keeping his eyes on his friend, "How sick is she?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, debating whether or not this _human_ deserved to even be talking to him, "Even the healers in her time do not know."

"Demons will not hesitate to use that against her," Miroku told him worriedly, "If she's unable to prot-

"Silence," Sesshomaru growled, startling the monk, "I will protect her and my pack."

Miroku nodded and backed off a little bit, "Perhaps we could escort you back to the Western Lands. It'll be hard traveling with two pups and two humans."

Sesshomaru didn't bother responding. Although, part of him knew the monk was right. Something big was going to happen. Something bad...he could sense it.


End file.
